


Crowley's Kitten

by WeirdFlexButOk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barely Legal, Bunker, Deal with a Devil, Deals, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Injured Character, M/M, Sam isn't possessed, Season 9, Sex, Sexy, Sick Character, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Virgin Reader, crowleyxreader - Freeform, kind of, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFlexButOk/pseuds/WeirdFlexButOk
Summary: You're Sam and Dean's little sister, when Crowley escapes again you and the boys go on a hunt and try and find him. You get injured while searching and no one can really explain how you're alive, what should be an easy months recovery goes wrong but somehow ends up right in the weirdest way.





	1. Chapter One

"Come out come out wherever you are Kitten," he purred.

You gripped the demon blade a little tighter.

"Oh come on now," he said behind you, causing you to jump. "You really think I'd let you use that on me?"

You quickly turned round to stab him but he was gone again.

"Ooh, gonna have to be quicker than that gorgeous," his voice echoed.

Suddenly there was a blinding pain on your lower back, you bit your lip from crying out but it didn't stop the throaty groan as you fell to your knees. Your hands flew to the pain and they felt wet and warm.

Your vision went slightly blurry as you tried to look at the King of Hell that had just stabbed you. But it wasn't him. You turned to see a young girl with black eyes holding a bloody blade. You couldn't stop your eyes closing, but not before you saw her spark out and fall to the floor.

You heard Sam call you from somewhere in the abandoned factory, but honestly, you were too tired to care.

***

"y/n? y/n!" Sam called. You had all been tracking Crowley, for once it seemed like you might finally be able to catch the son of a bitch again. As annoying as he was it was better to have him chained up and give what little information he was willing to tell than out ruling hell again. You had gone in first. It was only supposed to be surveillance, but like your brothers before you, you were stubborn.

"y/n!" He heard Dean call from behind him, he could tell Dean was getting increasingly scared which only made him sound more angry.

"Crowley! Where the hell is she you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted.

"Have you tired saying please?" Crowley said appearing behind them, the both pulled out there guns as they turned round.

"Oh please, there's no need for that." Crowley said, waving his hands to make the guns fly to either sides of the room. Dean pulled out a knife and stepped in front of Sam.

"Oh please, the little kitten's got the blade, you know that won't do anything."

"Well, it ain't gonna tickle either."

"Just-where is she?" 

Crowley gave a cheeky smile and looked over to Sam.

"Back room Moose, I'd hurry though, she might bleed out if your not careful."

That was all Sam needed to hear before he ran towards the back of the building, he didn't need to look to know Dean was right behind him.

"y/n! y/n!" They both called out frantically, they ran quicker when they heard a half-hearted groan.

"Sam she's over here!" Dean practically screamed, Sam turned round to see you passed out leaning heavily against down who was crouched on the floor. Dean had taken off your jacket so Sam could clearly see you white t-shirt that had been stained red. He dropped to the floor and quickly applied pressure to your wounds.

"y/n, y/n," Dean murdered, "sweetheart open your eyes." Okay, that just proved to Sam how scared Dean was. Where Sam would often call you sweet nicknames, Dean usually saved them for mockery and, in this case, worry.

"y/n!" Sam snapped. Sam never yelled so it was enough to make you open your eyes a little, you groaned again and closed them.

"N-n-n-no, y/n. You need to keep them open," Dean said shaking you, it wasn't that effective. "Cas! Cas!"

There was a sound of fluttering wings before Dean had even finished his first call, Sam turned his head to see the angel in a trench coat, worry quickly fell on his face and he rushed over to the three. Dean sat down fully, still holding your head and Sam moved back picking up the demon blade.

Cas crouched down and put two fingers on your forehead, your body glowed brightly and you gasped as you woke up. You immediately tried to get up, weakly pushing at Deans chest, it wasn't much of a struggle as he held you tighter and whispered in your ear. "Easy, easy."

Dean released his death grip went you went limp in his arms, too weak to fight. You pulled back slightly and looked up at your older brother. "I found Crowley," you said smiling, voice barely above a whisper. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and that stabbed you in the back, literally." Dean commented.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Cas said from the other side of the small room where he now stood. "Crowley stabbed you with what appears to be an angel blade, I have healed you the best I can but you will be weak for some time."

"Yeah, so I'll be hunting again next week." You said sitting against the wall, you didn't even want to try and get up yet.

"Try next month kiddo," Dean said getting up.

"What!?"

"Your brother is right y/n, I can only heal you so much with a wound from an angel blade, most of my power is used so you won't feel pain now. At most I have only healed it as much as two weeks of bed rest would have." You groaned and hit your head on the back wall.

"Where did Crowley even get an angel blade? I thought he melted his last one into bullets?" Sam asked getting up as well, "It wasn't him." You said looking around for the body that was on the floor a moment ago.

All eyes fell on you again. "There was another demon, she looked like a little girl, I thought...you guys killed her?" You asked now confused, the demon that stabbed you had been killed, you saw it fall to the floor, and yet there was no body and no one, apart from your brothers and Cas, would kill it. 

Well, there was one other thing around with the power to kill a demon, but Crowley never did unless it benefited him.

You pushed yourself off the floor, using the wall as a balance. Sam and Dean both stepped forward with their arms out as if you would fall forward. Which was an accurate assumption as you felt very dizzy but you would not give them the satisfaction. 

"Jesus I'm fine, let's just get back to the bunker." You said ignoring how your legs felt like jelly when you started to walk, the boys quickly rushed by your side with Cas following behind them. They had less personal space than Cas when you first met him but you didn't mention it, you just walked quicker.

You almost punched Sam in the face when he helped you in the back off the car, but you settled for slapping his hands away when he tried to do the seat belt, he mumbled a 'sorry' and smiled as he closed the door.

"So if neither of you killed the demon that stabbed y/n then what did?" Cas asked walking round to the other side of the car.

"I don't know," Dean said opening the drivers door, "but she's safe, so I don't care."

***

"I just wanted to check," Crowley said dragging the angel blade along the demons chest, it howled like a banshee. "I never told you two to kill her did I?"

"N-no my King," it panted between screams.

"I believe I told you to wait for the brothers, didn't I?"

"Yes my K-King."

"So then tell me why," he said plunging the blade deep enough that it risked death, "Why your sister decided to stab the youngest Winchester?"

"I-I don't know my King!"

"Shame," he pushed the knife in a fraction deeper and watched as the demon burnt out.

Crowley wiped off the blade and walked out of the torture chamber.

"With all due respect my King," Crowley's first hand demon said as he sat on his thrown, "was is so wrong to stab a Winchester?"

Crowley looked at her and sighed, "come here Aeshma," he breathed. She walked over to the thrown and he stood up.

He made a deep gash up her arm and she cried out in pain, he put the blade on her cheek. "Never question me again. But seeing as you're so interested, let's just say I have my reasons." He sat back down on the thrown and she sank away, before she left the room he spoke again. "Make sure next time, they follow my direct orders."

"Yes m-my King."


	2. Chapter Two

"You guys are being ridiculous," you said trying to get out of bed, ignoring the sharp pain in your back as you moved.

"No we're not, you were stabbed." Dean replied pushing you back down and re-adjusting the covers. Sam, who was leaning against the door frame, piped up. "It's just for today, tomorrow you can help me research."

It didn't really make you feel better, you wanted to go out and look for that bastard but the only thing that trumped you stubbornness is your brothers and an Angel of the Lord. Cas currently resided in the chair a few feet away from your bed and had most likely not moved from it since you got back, he was the first one to your side when your nightmare woke you. Turns out, you had been asleep for fourteen hours, and considering your brothers would let you sleep forever if they thought it would help you heal, you welcomed your usual wake up call, even the pool of sweat and the feeling of suffocation that came with it.

"Where's Kevin?" You asked trying to get comfortable again, it was hard considering there were three sets of eyes on you.

"Translating," Dean replied trying to puff your pillows, you batted his hands away and Sam smiled.

"You should go easy him you know," you said settling down, "he's trying his best."

Dean frowned, "I know, but the fast we get Cas's weird family back upstairs the better."

"But Crowley said-"

"I don't care what Crowley said," Dean snapped, "the longer they're not in heaven the more danger Cas is in. The more we all are, that's why we need to catch the son of a bitch again and find out what he knows."

Dean just looked to be getting more worried as time went on, you could tell he was acting different since he held the blade. You knew Cas could see it as well and was defiantly worried as you were, maybe even more. 

They thought they were so subtle, but your room was next to Dean's, and even the beat of loud music couldn't hide the rhythmic thumping of his bed frame.

You felt a migraine coming on and pulled the covers up to your chin, Dean let go of the tension in your shoulders and messed your hair. "Get some rest kiddo."

You stuck your tongue at your oldest brother, he smiled, that was a nice sight. Sam came over and kissed your head before walking out as well. You looked over to Cas who remained seated, "You're not leaving, are you?" Cas's brow furrowed, "why would I leave while you are injured?" You smiled and rolled you're eyes as you rolled over. Despite sleeping the night and half the day away, you couldn't keep your eyes open any longer.

***

"She has arisen," Kevin said briefly looking up from the tablet and his notes.

You rubbed your eyes with your fist that was still clutching your duvet as you walked in and sat opposite him. When you woke up Cas wasn't in the room, it was slightly unusual but when you turned on your phone you saw you had slept another day away. You quickly got out of bed before your brothers realised and started to fuss over you, that and you could hear Dean talking to someone else in his room, and if it was Cas, it would soon escalate from a friendly chat.

You winced as sat down. "You sure you're alright to be walking around?" Kevin asked, he actually set his pen down. 

You groaned and rolled your eyes, "Not you as well." He smiled and mumbled as 'sorry' as he got back to writing/drawing.

You looked at the weird symbols Kevin had decided to translate the tablet into when Sam walked in the room briskly, he stopped when he saw you. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked slightly annoyed, he had defiantly failed at trying not to look like he had been searching for you.

"Surprisingly Sammy, I can still walk," you replied sarcastically. His brow furrowed as he stared at you, you rolled your eyes and began to play with one of Kevin's extra pens.

Sam continued to stare at you while you tried to ignore him in favour for a pen. Pretending to be interested in a bit of plastic and ink was far better then bearing your brothers worried gaze.

"Wow, you can really feel the awkward in here," Kevin said without looking up, it actually made Sam smile. "Oh my god Kev," you feigned shock, "you've done the impossible, you've made the tree smile."

Sam mussed your hair as he walked past, "well sorry for being worried about my little sister," he carried on into the kitchen as you tried to fix your hair.

"Do you need anything?" He called, "No thanks," you replied hoarsely trying to ignore another look of concern from Kevin as you cleared your throat.

Dean walked in sometime later. You had picked up a spare bit of paper and started to draw so it could have been ten minuets or an hour since Sam went to get...whatever. It must have been a while because you had managed to draw half the room and Dean looked showered and clean shaven. Another argument for him being with Cas this morning; Dean only ever showered at night.

"Why are you out of bed?" You groaned and let your head hit the table, ignoring the sharp pain that it caused. "The next person who asks me that gets a pen thrown at them," you said into the wood.

Kevin chuckled and Dean walked over to you, he pulled you up by your shoulders and frowned. He put the back of his hand on your forehead and your cheek. "You're burning up," he grumbled, "if you have a fever you need to stay in bed."

"I have a stab wound," you said pushing his hand away and he took a step back, "not a fever." Lie. "And I'll be fine. I'm just walking around the bunker, and you guys said I could research."

"Yeah well Cas told me this morning that it's a lot like stitches, so no moving if you don't have to, so minimal research."

You rolled your eyes, there was no point arguing. You would have got up and left but annoyingly, your brothers were right. It hurt to move and your fever made you dizzy.

Sam came in and put cup of your favourite tea and a slice of pie next to you, you looked up confused. "I said I didn't want anything."

"Yeah, that was an hour ago and you still haven't eaten or drank anything in two days."

You frowned at the plate.

"Come on, it's not every day Sammy lets you have pie for breakfast," Dean tried to convince while he sat down next to you.

You pushed the plate towards your brother and picked up the tea, you'd never seen Dean look so sad to receive pie, but he begrudgingly picked up the fork as you sipped. It made your stomach roll but you were really thirsty and if your brothers frown one more time, their faces may actually get stuck that way.

"It's not that I don't enjoy your company guys," Kevin said sitting back, "but the less people there are, the better I work."

"That's all I needed to hear, I'm gonna go do some 'minimal research'." You placed your cup down and stood up from the table, you took a step forward but soon found yourself falling backwards. You felt Sam catch you and return you to an upright position while keeping his hands on your elbows.

"Yeah, the only thing you should be doing is going back bed," Dean said raising his eyebrows, passing Sam your duvet that had fallen to the floor.

"Come on sweetheart," Sam said pushing you, forcing you to walk towards your room again.

Cas walked in before you left, a look of worry washed over his face. "What are you doing out of bed?"

You scowled and threw the pen at him, thankful it was still in your hand. Dean smiled and Kevin laughed, Cas's look swapped from worry to confusion.

"She did say..." Kevin commented as you walked out.

You couldn't remember walking back to your room but soon you were laying back down in bed. Sam lay the duvet over you, he brushed the hair out of your face and gave a soft smile. "Don't get up until you feel better. And when you do, shower." You giggled at his remark, he smiled again and kissed your head. "Get some sleep."

You had barely heard the door close and lights switch off when you fell unconscious again.

***

"Now, do I need to repeat myself?"

"No my King," they replied in unison.

"Last time orders weren't followed, is that going to happen this time?"

"No my King."

"Good. Go."

The demons scampered off to wherever corner they had been told to go in the town, tomorrow they would reek havoc, like they were told to, and lead the Winchesters to Crowley.

"My King?" Aeshma heard one of the newest demons say as she walked away, she slowed. "This plan is...brilliant." She heard him say hesitantly, "I just don't understand why?"

She felt sympathy pain briefly in her arm, or as close a sympathy pain a demon could get. She didn't need to hear the choked gasp that followed as she resumed her normal pace, knowing the King had killed another demon for questions she wasn't dumb enough to ask herself, but smart enough to still wonder about.

"Never question me again," she mocked.


	3. Chapter Three

"So he was just...there?" You asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"And...you don't find it suspicious? Like, at all?"

Sam looked up from the book, "maybe? But it's not the first time we've used his plan to our advantage."

You looked at him like he was crazy. "When have we ever used his plan to our advantage?"

"I-I don't know, but maybe this time we can."

You closed your eyes and rubbed your head, nursing the migraine that had been brewing since the guys came back and told you what happened.

It just seemed too easy. 

Demons had popped up in a small town an hour away, first sign-they were too sloppy; demons didn't about what devastation they left behind but it was like they were being extra brutal, even though they probably knew damn well the Winchesters lived with an angel not too far away. Sam and Dean cam back with the usual scratches and bruises but there was nothing even close to fatal, second sign-there had apparently been over twenty demons spread over town, there was always more damage, even with three demons. And the third and most worrying sign-Crowley was at the centre of it all, literally, he was church's basement in the middle of town. You all thought it would be something to do with Abaddon, you were all surprised when it wasn't. And you didn't deny both your brother's skills but he didn't hear Sam coming behind him and didn't even fight him when he put the cuffs on.

It was too easy.

Now Crowley was chained down to a table on a devil's trap in Room 7B. The boys had finally deemed you well enough to walk around without constant supervision, though they weren't happy having to leave you after being stabbed only a week ago.

"Maybe you should go lie down," Sam said pulling you out of your thoughts. Right now you and Sam were reading about anything and everything you could find about demons. It was getting late but you couldn't find yourself to stop

"I'm fine, I just need a drink." You said closing you case file, Sam chuckled.

"You're turning eighteen in a few days, not twenty-one," you rolled your eyes. "And you shouldn't have anything other than water until you're all healed."

You got up and placed the case file back in it's box before walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Your brother asked.

"Bathroom, wanna come?" You replied still walking.

***

After a stack of files had been read you began searching for some new ones, annoyingly the only ones you hadn't read today were in the same room as Crowley. You groaned as you put all of your read ones back and made your way to room 7B. It would be fine, just in and out, you wouldn't even see him. When he wasn't refusing to give information the boys kept him isolated in the dark behind the shelves.

Then why was your heart pounding?

You tried to shake off the feeling as you switched the light on and started to rummage around on the nearest shelf.

"Now that's not Squirrel," he purred, you just tried to ignore him.

"It's defiantly not Moose." Oh look, case one-zero-three.

"And Kevin would have no interest here...so by power of deduction," was his voice getting lower?

"Hello Kitten."

***

"Dean."

Dean looked up when Cas called him. "Yeah Cas, what's up?"

Cas stepped further inside the room towards Dean who was sat on the edge of his bed.

"You are scared," he said head tilted, Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm worried Cas." He took a deep breath, "The Kind of Hell, the demon that convinced me to get this," he thrust his arm out to show the exposed mark, "the same one demon who stabbed my little sister, is in my dungeon while she's still too weak to protect herself. I just-" he buried his head in his hands.

Cas walked over to the bed and took one of Dean's hands, Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as Cas held it and ran his fingers over it in comfort.

"You are stronger that the mark Dean, you are stronger than Crowley." Cas smiled, "your sister is...resourceful, she will be fine, even in her current state."

Dean looked up at Cas who was still smiling, Dean pulled both their hands towards his mouth and kissed Cas's.

"You needn't worry darling," Cas assured.

Dean didn't have the heart to tell him he craved to hold the blade again, how that was all he was worried about, about how he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Cas didn't have the heart to tell him he had seen into his thoughts and was more worried than him.

***

"It's rude to ignore people Kitten," Crowley said. You kept searching round the room for more cases, if you were honest with yourself you had probably found all the ones that even mentioned the word demon, but you couldn't bring yourself to leave the room. His voice was a smooth as honey. He sighed loudly.

"How are you healing?"

That question peaked your interest, how did he know about that? You assumed he was the one who sent the demon. And unless he was there, which he couldn't have been, how could he know considering the demon that stabbed you was smote, there was no one else around to tell Crowley, and your brothers wouldn't mention a weakness in front of someone experienced in torture.

"Angels can't heal wounds caused by an angel blade, not fully, so how are you healing?"

Before you could stop yourself you placed the many files you were holding on one of the shelves, switched on the back light and and pulled the back shelves out, revealing the King of Hell. He still wore his cocky smile and had made himself comfortable by putting his feet on the desk, however he had deep set bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and he looked clammy.

"You look like crap," you said smirking.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Wouldn't expect such dirty words from such a gorgeous creature." You rolled your eyes.

"Well you look worse than me, and I was stabbed a week ago. But...you knew that." 

"Apologises for my appearance, there's only so much you can do with your hair when you're in the dark without a mirror."

You looked at him and walked to stand in front of the table.

"How did you know I was stabbed?"

He shrugged, you raised an eyebrow, he smiled again and took his feet down.

"Pull up a chair," he commanded. You did, you sat across from him. He sat forward and leant on his elbows.

"Tell you what: an answer for an answer, sound fair?"

"Maybe. But I've learnt never to trust a demon, especially with deals." He smirked.

"No contract this time sweetheart."

You thought for a moment and nodded.

"You’re their sister, but their mother died before Moose had learnt to stop drooling on himself, so how?" You smiled and crossed your legs leaning back.

"Half sister technically. Dad had a one night stand when Dean was about eleven. When I was two and a half John took me after my mother was killed by a vampire."

"Do you miss her?" You shrugged.

"I don't remember her. Since when do you care about our family tree?"

"Is that your question?"

"No," he smirked again. He hadn't even made a proper deal with you and he had still almost tricked you, "what happened to the demon that stabbed me?"

"I killed it and took care of the body."

"Why?"

"Ah, ah, ah, my question first," you rolled your eyes.

"Will you let me see your wound?"

You looked at him for a moment, trying not to show confusion on your face. He never did anything without a plan-which made this risky enough-and it would always be for his benefit.

"There's no point," you said trying to find a reason to not show anymore of your skin that wasn't covered already by clothes, "Cas healed it visually, you can't see anything."

"You can't see anything. Show me."

You looked at him for another second before hesitantly sitting on the table, you sat so your feet were on your chair and you had your back to him, looking towards the door. You rolled up your t-shirt up over half your back, you could tell Crowley tried to stifle the loud inhale that graced his lips when your skin was exposed.

"Why did you send that demon to stab and or kill me?" You felt it was a stupid question, you were expecting an answer along the lines of 'you're a Winchester' or 'because you were there', but his previous answer made it impossible to think of a logical reason as to why.

"I didn't," he breathed. You were going to ask him why, or rather why not, but instead you gasped slightly when you felt him touch you. He had gently placed one of his hands over one of your back dimples, like he was examining you. It made your skin tingle.

"That's deep, you shouldn't be walking."

"Why save me from the demon that was doing you a favour?" You asked slightly turning to see him, he didn't look up straight away. He ran his fingers over the worst of the pain in your lower back, everyone was right when they said you should stay in bed and take it easy. He looked up when you winced, he then sat back in his chair again and you let go of your top so it fell over your exposed skin.

You raised your eyebrows at him. "Well?"

He grinned cockily, "I never asked you another question Kitten."

You rolled your eyes again. "Fine, what's your question?" 

He shrugged and grinned. "I don't have another one."

You were about to respond when Dean walked in, you could see the rage in his eyes when he saw you were talking to Crowley. He grabbed your upper arm and dragged you out of the dungeon, wordlessly he pushed the shelves back, pulled you out the room and turned off the lights.

"Bed. Now." He ordered tersely staring you down. That was his 'don't fuck with me tone' so you scurried off into your room.

You didn't even bother undressing into pyjamas, you just went to bed in your t-shirt and leggings. You turned off all the lights and buried yourself in your blanket as you tried to stop imagining Crowley's hands running over your body.


	4. Chapter Four

"Say 'ah'," you rolled your eyes.

"Ahh..." Sam looked down the back of your throat with a light. 

The boys had insisted on checking you over after you passed out in the shooting range, when you came to your head was leaning against someone's chest and you realised you were being carried, it smelt like Sam. You saw it was him when he put you down on your bed, he noticed you were awake but didn't say anything as you were rolled over. You were going to ask what was going on when he called out for Cas, you felt a rush of air from behind you. You felt increasingly tired and the room was spinning, you barely felt Cas place his hands on your back but the familiar rush of his grace made you snap out of it.

You quickly sat up and saw that there was blood on your bed sheet, like, a lot of blood. Sam explained that you had passed out downstairs and that had ripped open your old wound, Cas said that he had managed to heal you enough to stop the bleeding but now you had a visual gash on your back and you had been set further back in your recovery.

"I you weren't so stubborn and taken it easy, like we told you, you wouldn't have to be looked over like a sick five year old." Dean said as he put bandages around your back.

You just sat there all pouty while Sam checked your temperature and Dean finished patching you up.

"You still feel a little warm, are you sure you don't want to get some rest?" Sam asked stepping back. You raised your eyebrows at your brother.

"I saw the thermometer Sam, I know I'm fine."

"You would be more fine if you didn't sneak off to the shooting range," Dean said standing in front of you.

"Well sorry if I wanted some space from my brothers who keep breathing down my neck."

"Is that why you were talking to Crowley?" Sam looked shocked at him.

"You were talking to Crowley?! Why?" Sam asked, you hopped off the counter.

"He knew I was stabbed, how?"

"What do you mean how? He told us where you were," your brow furrowed, "he sent the demon."

"No he didn't."

"What?"

"He didn't send the demon."

"And who told you that?" Dean said with his brow raised, you sighed in annoyance.

"Why would he lie?"

"He's the King of Hell, he doesn't need a reason."

"Then why would he tell you where I was? And why would he kill a demon that did it's job, 'cus there was no one else there to smite it."

Both brothers looked at you and you sighed again.

"I get that you guys are worried about me, but I'm not a kid anymore. To be honest, I'm more worried about your arm than my five minuet conversation with Crowley," you said briefly looking over to Dean. "Besides, I only told him about my mother and showed him my back." The boys looked at you confused you shrugged, "apparently he can see it like Cas can."

Your brothers just looked at you for a long minuet. You just stared back before pulling them into a group hug. "I'm fine guys. I'm healing, and I'll be fine."

You didn't see the look they shared over your head as they hugged you.

***

The sports bra you wore to shoot in did little to hide the bandage now around your torso, Kevin frowned at you when you walked past him to get a drink. "What happened this time?" He called, you soon returned with a water bottle.

"What can I say, I'm freaky in bed." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I went down to the shooting range and passed out, i-it didn't end well." His slight smile turned to a frown again, you sighed.

"I'm fine," you said before walking away to your room.

You always passed room 7B, you had to, it was physically impossible to get to your bedroom if you didn't. You usually strolled passed it no problem but since the other day with Crowley you couldn't help but walk extra slowly every time you passed the door. This time however, the door was ajar and you could clearly hear Dean talking.

"Why, the hell, do you want to know about my little sist-"

He stopped when he heard you step in the doorway. Crowley, as usual was chained to the table and grinned at you, despite the fact he looked to be getting worse. Dean briefly gave half a glance over his shoulder as he leant on the table in front of the demon.

"This doesn't concern you y/n."

"Oh, now now Squirrel. That's a blatant lie, and the Kitten knows it."

Dean let his head hang, you stood still silent in the door. Crowley cocked his head at you.

"What happened there?" He asked nodding towards you, referencing the bandages. You opened your mouth to speak when Dean beat you to it.

"None o' your damn business."

"I didn't ask you," Crowley said finally looking away from you. You couldn't deny how good it felt to have his eyes on your body. You found yourself wishing they were still there, but he and your brother were just staring at each other, like they were having an argument with their eyes.

"I fell," you said quietly, he looked back at you. You could almost swear you saw slight sadness in his eyes. It was gone as soon as it was there and he looked back to your brother.

"You should watch her more carefully Squirrel," he purred. 

Dean leaned over the table and grabbed by the throat, you heard his neck shackle break. You rushed by Deans side and grabbed his arm.

"Dean...there's no point, he's not worth it."

Dean and Crowley continued to stare at each other and Dean's grip tightened slightly.

"Dean, it's the mark. Ignore it and listen to me," you stepped closer to him, "let him go."

Dean breathed out slowly, he looked down and finally let go of the demon. The broken neck shackle fell to the floor with a loud 'clink'.

"I'm gonna get you a new necklace," Dean said briefly looking at Crowley and then turning. You watched him as he walked out but he didn't spare you a glance. Your eyes fell to the floor when he left. Crowley cleared his throat.

"Thank you Kitten, though I think I had him on the ropes." You scoffed and walked out as well, before you reached the door he spoke again.

"You defiantly shouldn't be walking, that's got worse."

You couldn't stop yourself, his words made you angry in a way. Frustrated. Frustrated that, for the life of you, you couldn't figure out how he had manage to worm his way into your head without even trying.

"Why?!" You shouted turning round again, "why the hell do you care? About me? About any of this?" You yelled gesturing you body. His smile faded and he just stared at you.

"You kill the demon that tried to kill me," you said walking towards him, "you ask about my family, you practically inspect me every time you see me." You were stood in front of the table now, "I just don-" you sighed. "I don't understand."

He just stared at you, you stared back. You got lost in his brown orbs until you heard shuffling behind you a minuet later. It was Dean, he quickly walked into your field of vision. He yanked Crowley's head back and wrapped the shackle around it.

"Do it a little loose this time would you? I like S and M as much as the next guy but I do like to mix it up once in a while."

You didn't look at either of them as you walked out, your hands curled into fists as you tried not to cry. You didn't really know why, but this was all too much. 

The only man to ever care about you-apart from your brothers and one of their boyfriends-was a goddamn demon, not just that, the king of the demons, the King of Hell. He'd only pretend to care about you to gain something, that's how he worked. He just seemed so sincere. He would never miss an opportunity to brag about his upper hand, and yet he had done nothing of the sort.

You couldn't take it anymore. You slammed your bedroom door shut and pulled your draws in front of it, you couldn't face anyone now. You were fuming, tears streamed down your face as you pulled your dressing table over, sending shards of glass scattered across the floor. You did the same with your book case which came crashing down with a loud thud. You groaned loudly and brought a hand to your back, you had ripped your skin open. Again. You sank to the floor and curled yourself into a ball while you cried.

You sobbed for a while, ignoring the knocks on your door every once in a while, thankful Cas didn't just fly in. But you wouldn't bet against him looking into your mind every time you didn't answer the door. You were careful not to think about how much your back hurt.

After a while though the knocks stopped, even after you seemed to run out of tears and your back stopped bleeding you didn't move. It was a long time before you turned and looked at the clock by the side of your bed.

01:14

Another tear slipped from your eye.

"Happy birthday to me," you whispered.

"You should've said Kitten, I would've brought you a cake."


	5. Chapter Five

Your head snapped up and saw Crowley, you didn't realise you were instinctively scrambling away from him until your back hit your fallen bookcase and it sent a spike of pain through your body.

"Easy Kitten," he purred.

"How the hell did you get out?!"

"Oh I was never really trapped. I tampered with the demon trap on the floor last time I was here, and thanks to you, your brother had enough humanity in him to loosen the shackle around my neck like I asked, gave me just enough time to grab the keys out of his pocket."

Just then someone pounded on your door.

"y/n! y/n are you okay?" It was Cas, "Crowley has escaped." You opened your mouth to speak when Crowley cut you off.

"Mention I'm here and I'll stab the angel," he said casually pulling out an angel blade from his coat, you swallowed thickly.

"I-I'm fine Cas, he's probably left the bunker."

Crowley smiled at your obedience. "Good girl," he murmured, it made your heart skip a beat.

"Stay there just in case," Cas said before you heard his footsteps down the hall.

"Now, we have business to discuss," he said putting his hands back in his pocket. Deciding he wasn't a threat at the moment you stood up, still keeping your distance.

"We have nothing to discuss."

"I beg to differ petal," you rolled your eyes.

"What could we possibly make a deal for?"

"Perhaps, removing the mark from your brother?" 

You looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why-why would you do that? You're the one who tricked him into getting the mark so he can kill Abbadon." He smiled.

"True, but the mark can be transferred on to someone a bit more...willing."

"Who the hell would take the mark more willingly than my brother?"

"I didn't come straight here after I left 7B darling. You'd be surprised how loyal some of my subjects still are." You scoffed despite actually considering it.

"So...what, I say yes and you take the mark off my brother?" 

"I'll even get Castiel his grace back because I'm so nice."

You sighed and rubbed your forehead.

"One time deal."

"Wait what?!"

"Going once."

"No I-"

"Going twice."

"Deal!"

He smiled and snapped his fingers, you noticed something briefly show on your arm before fading again. When the unusual writing disappeared however, shackles appeared around your wrists. You gasped.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? This is such a tall order you don't get ten years, you have to come now." You kicked yourself for not seeing something like this coming. 

"You-you can't do that! You never said-"

"You never asked. I didn't lie, necessarily, I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

You found yourself taking some very deep breaths.

"Timed it perfectly too, you can't make a deal like this until you're eighteen."

"You-you're-"

"The King of Hell, at your service."

If your hands were free they would've been around his neck, any positive feelings for him evaporated from your body in second.

"Now come on, say your goodbyes and we'll go." You looked at him with blurry vision.

"See? Nice."

You didn't move from your spot, you just continued to stare at the chains attached to your hands.

"I could just take you right now." You shook your head and took a tentative step forward.

"We don't have all day Kitten," you took a deep breath and walked over the remnants of your bedroom.

What was your bedroom, now you had a spot downstairs.

***

You walked with Crowley round the bunker in an effort to find everyone, you heard commotion from the main room and walked in to see what looked to be half an arsenal in a duffel bag on the table. What caught your attention however was Kevin crouching over Cas and Sam crouching over Dean trying to wake them up. You looked over to Crowley in anger.

"Relax," he murmured in you ear. Despite the hate you felt in the pit of your stomach it sent chills up your spine. "They'll be fine in three...two..."

Both Dean and Cas shot up. Dean was reaching for a gun that wasn't there. A built in reflex from being a hunter. He stopped when he realised there as nothing there, only then did they both notice you and Crowley standing in the corner.

"The hell did you do?" Dean asked looking scared, this turned Sam and Kevin's attention on you as well and you stepping forward, away from the demon, slightly surprised at the amount of chain he gave you to walk with

"That's a funny way to say 'thanks'," you chuckled awkwardly holding back tears.

"y/n, what did you do?" He asked again getting up.

"Saved you," you said quietly, looking at his arm. His eyes widened and he rolled up his flannel shirt to reveal his bear forearm. He ran his hand over the skin when Cas spoke up.

"My grace is back."

"Yes, you're both welcome by the way," Crowley said from behind you.

"Let her go Crowley!" Sam commanded.

"Not possible Moose, she's mine now, her choice."

"What happened to her ten years?" Kevin asked confused and annoyed.

"What? I save your soul from damnation," Crowley said nodding towards Dean, "your grace," nodding towards Cas, "and healed her and you think I'm going to give her an extra ten years on that?" Only now did you notice the absence of pain in your body, it made you shuffle uncomfortably, that was another thing under 'I don't understand why the fuck he's done this' list.

"What about Abaddon, you're the one who wanted me to get it, because of her?" Dean asked getting more confused by the minuet.

"I have a much more willing participant, who can handle the power of the mark."

"A demon," Sam said rolling his eyes.

A few tears managed to escape your eyes and Dean rushed over to you and enveloped you in a hug.

"I'm gonna save you," he whispered in your ear and then kissing the side of your head, "I'm gonna save you sweetheart, I promise."

You felt someone else wrap their arms round you both, you recognised the strong chest pressed against your back as Sam. 

"We'll kill him, don't you worry honey," he murmured.

Sam kissed your head as well as they both pulled away. Kevin came over and gave a light hug, which Cas then repeated.

"As touching as this is, we really must be going," Crowley said grabbing your arm gently. He snapped his fingers and your family disappeared, or rather you did.

***

The room you appeared in wasn't exactly what you expected from hell, it wasn't like you thought people would be hanging from chains in what looked like the thrown room, but it was surprisingly clean, and there was no one else around. Crowley immediately walked over to the thrown, you watched as he sat down slowly, he looked at you while he rubbed his chin.

"You can take off your bandages now."

You were too exhausted to argue, all you wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep but you had no idea how things were going to work now, but you wouldn't be surprised if your new bed was broken glass over hot coals. 

You unwrapped the bandages from around your torso, when your skin was bare you tried to look at your lower back as well as running your hand over it. He was right, he had healed you.

You looked back at him and saw that he was staring at your body again, you blushed and looked at the floor while brushing an absent strand of hair behind your ear. He licked his lips and looked back at your face.

"You look exhausted, you should go to your room."

You were going to answer but you saw him wave his hand and you quickly closed your eyes as you felt the world around you move.

You held your breath as you imagined the worse for what your cell would be like. Dean never really talked about it, aside from the torture which may or may not be waiting for you, but you seriously doubted it would be anything more than a million tiny pins for a mattress. Would there be a hell hound waiting? Maybe Cas with black eyes and a nice, nine inch knife?

Even when you felt still you kept your eyes closed. You let out a slow breath and took an minuet to woman up enough to look.

What, the actual, hell?

There was no monster waiting for you, no demon versions of your family, there was nothing the sort. It was just a bedroom.

It was a large room, the walls were covered in a dark wallpaper with velvet flowers patterned on it. It was mahogany flooring with a burgundy rug in the middle. There was a king sized, four poster bed with a mahogany frame with burgundy sheets and curtains that were tied to each post, against one of the walls. Opposite there was a large antique style, black fireplace with an equally beautiful large mirror on top. There were two leather chairs opposite each other on top of the rug, in front of the fireplace and you could see an open door to an en suit that was the same size as your old room. You walked in (which took a while because you had to cross the enormous room) and the huge bath caught you attention, it looked to be able to fit two, possibly three people.

"Is this to your liking?"

You turned round to see Crowley standing in the middle of your room.

"You treat all the souls like this?" He smirked.

"I don't own your soul sweetheart, I own...you." You looked at him confused.

"What's the difference?"

"You didn't just sell your soul over to me, you sold your entire body along with it." You scoffed.

"The King of Hell, a pimp." 

"You'd be surprised sweetheart." You leaned against the door frame.

"So...what? I get in bed and it sets on fire? I go to the bathroom and a shark bites my ass? What kind of weird torture should I expect along with this room?"

"Who said anything about torture."

You stared at him for a moment, trying to work out his angle.

"You should sleep." You stood up properly and took a couple steps into the room.

"I can't sleep in this," you shrugged. It was a total lie, you were still in your leggings and sports bra but after everything that had happened you wanted to see what he would do. 

He looked you up and down. "Maybe not," he purred.

He snapped his fingers and a built in wardrobe appeared in the wall behind him.

"All your clothes, along with some new ones with my own...personal touch."

You stared at him for a moment, for the fist time he seemed slightly uncomfortable? Under your gaze, but he just continued to stare back.

He cleared his throat and looked you up and down again.

"Goodnight Kitten."

And with that, he was gone.


	6. Chapter Six

'I really miss you guys.

Oh god I'm not gonna last a day,

It's been an hour and I'm already falling apart.

Everything's...weird here.

Crowley...he-I don't know, he's not quite the same.

He keeps doing stuff that just-it just doesn't make sense.

I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, 

and I don't know what I'm gonna do when it does.

'Cus right now it's pretty bearable,

and soon it's not gonna be.'

Cas could hear your voice cracking.

'I really miss you guys,

I hope I'm gonna see you soon.

Hell, I just hope you can hear me now.

If you can,

just tell everyone I love them.'

He could hear you were crying.

'I realised as soon as I left I never actually said that to any of you, 

and I do,

I love you all so much.

So, so much.

That's why I don't regret what I did.'

He heard you take a deep breath.

'Okay,

I'm gonna try and get some sleep now,

he actually gave me a bed.'

You scoffed.

'Goodnight.'

Cas was crying long before you were. Whether it was because his grace was back or some twisted trick of Crowley's that made him able to hear you from hell, he didn't know. That didn't stop him from crying though, despite having his grace back he felt more human than ever.

"Cas? Baby, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Cas didn't know when he came in, but Dean was now crouched in front of him as he sat in the chair in your room. It had been less than an hour since you left. It had been enough time to tidy up the carnage of your room but none of the boys could bring themselves to do it.

"Cas talk to me." Dean said running his hand along Cas's arm, he took a moment to compose himself.

"She said she loves us." Dean looked shocked.

"You can hear her?"

Cas nodded.

Dean looked at his boyfriend and stood up. He cupped his face and wiped the tears from his eyes, he tilted his head upwards so that they were looking in each others eyes.

"You know I'm gonna go to the edge of this Earth to get her back right. And if he hurts her, so help me god, wherever he is, he's gonna wish Abaddon got to him first." Cas gave a slight nod and Dean kissed his forehead and then rested his chin on head.

"I'm going to get my little sister back." He said, more for himself than Castiel.

***

'Goodnight.'

Crowley thought about your words. Despite having taken you away from your family and, somewhat, freedom. You never mentioned hating him. Just that you didn't understand what he was doing. Which was more than fair, he didn't really understand what he was doing.

Maybe it was the human blood, maybe it was because he was loosing his throne, maybe it was just 'cus. He didn't know. What he did know was that he wanted you, he needed you.

And whether or not you knew it yet, he knew you needed him to.

That made him smile.

***

"Goodnight."

You wiped the tears from your eyes and sat back on your heels away from the bed. It was a long shot Cas would even hear you but you would be damned if you weren't gonna try to pray to him every night, you even threw in the hands for good measure.

You took a deep breath and got up. Before trying to pray to Cas you had looked around your room. Despite being quite large there was little in it, just the bed and chairs, which were more comfortable than you thought, you would be lying if you said you weren't hesitant to sit down on any of them in case an electric chair suddenly replaced them. Apart from the bath, the bathroom was standard. It looked modern and polished white but there was only the bath, toilet and sink.

Despite possibly being someones dream (but slightly barren) bedroom and en suit, they both looked surprisingly...inhuman. There were no lights anywhere in either room, but neither was dark, the light was just...there. And, while the bathroom had running water, there was no toothpaste or tooth brushes or shampoo or conditioner or anything lying around. It was like aliens tried to recreate a photo but forgot the parts that made a room lived in.

The one thing you hadn't looked in was the wardrobe Crowley made after you arrived, which you were starting to regret because the room had gotten surprisingly cold for hell. You didn't even have a closet in the bunker, just a dresser with draws, and now you had one that you could live in. Because when you opened the doors it revealed that it wasn't just a hole in the wall with a rail, it was a walk in wardrobe.

Two of the walls were grey, while the back wall was burgundy. You could barely see any of the walls because there were two rails along the grey ones, on one side were the clothes you recognised. You had a limited wardrobe and half the time you stole your brothers shirts, but all of your own clothes were there, including all of your pyjamas. You saw shoe boxes on the shelves that reached the ceiling next to the rails on this side, despite the fact you rarely wore anything other than your Vans and your biker boots.

On the other side however, there was Crowley's 'personal touch'. The clothes ranged from leggings to leather trousers to a few extravagant gowns you would expect to see at evening balls. You pulled one of the gowns off the rack and held it next to your body, it looked like it would fit you...perfectly. The kind of thing a tailor would produce. Which was a nice change for once considering half your clothes didn't fit you properly in some way or another. You had your fathers height and a little fat on your body that was evenly spread...everywhere, with a little extra in your boobs and ass. All that made you curvy and made half the clothes in the shop not fit right.

You turned to the full length mirror that was next to the vanity on the back wall and held the dress up again. It was a black ball gown, it had a sweetheart neckline and what looked to be a fitted bodice with a corset back. The skirt had a similar pattern to the bedroom wallpaper but smaller, black velvet flowers. It was...gorgeous.

And so not you.

You scoffed and put it back on the rail.

You picked up you joggers and one of your hoodies off your side, took them off the hangers and threw them on the bed. You took off your clothes and shivered, you'd have to ask how to work that fire. Maybe that was a weird form of torture, he'd tempt you with a fireplace but slowly freeze you to death. You threw the dirty clothes in a corner of the wardrobe, doing your best without a laundry basket. You walked back into the bedroom naked and threw on the clothes on.

You crawled into, what felt like silk sheets, and you were asleep before the light disappeared and your head hit the pillow.

***

You woke up...however long later. Annoyingly you had never felt so refreshed, the only thing you could kind of compare it to was the first night in the bunker, but even then your old bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as this one. 

You sat up and pulled your sleeves down, this Led Zeppelin sweatshirt was a size too big because it was the same one Dean gave you. He gave it to you when he was sixteen because you stole it so much anyway, despite being only almost seven at the time. You could tell it wasn't his actual one because over the years it had accumulated many stains that a wash just wouldn't remove. Like that time you were nine, and you were covered in blood (cherryade) after killing a monster (Sam carrying round a water pistil with some bugles on his fingertips for claws), or when Dean was chasing you when you were eleven, and you climbed up a tree to escape him, he pretended not to hear you giggling from a branch a few feet above his head but he was there in a second when you fell into one of the flower beds and covered yourself in grass stains.

Most importantly, it didn't smell like Dean. He outgrew it a year and a half after he gave it to you, but every time you washed it you made him sleep with it a few nights, just so it would smell like him. You didn't even have to say anything, just drop it off in his room and few nights later he'd drop it back with a smile.

This one didn't have the stains or the smell, and it never would. That almost made you cry again.

"I trust you slept well."

You were made aware of Crowley sitting in one of the chairs in your room, his head slightly turned towards you and his usual glass of scotch in one hand over the arm.

"I was cold," you said trying to find something to complain about.

He took a sip and suddenly the fire was lit, he smacked his lips.

"Better?"

You looked at him for a moment before crawling out of bed, you walked and sat in the opposite chair staring at the fire.

"I don't know what you expect me to do in here all day," you said still not looking at him.

"You’re welcome to come with me and torture souls." You scoffed.

"What would you do back in the bunker?" He asked, you looked at your hands.

"Read," you said quietly.

"There's no point reading about case files now, you should've invested in some fiction." He said taking another swig.

"What do you think the bookcase in my room was full of?" You said finally looking at him.

He held your gaze for a moment before waving his hand, you felt a rush of air on the back of your neck and on either side of the fireplace, two large bookcase built into the walls appeared. At first you didn't recognise any of the books that lined the shelves, but you slowly got up and looked at the spines and saw that they were all the books you owned at the bunker, but leather bound.

"Tha-" You went to thank him as you turned round, but he was gone again. You blushed. You were about to thank a demon, who owned you, for giving you something you (technically) already owned. You shook off the feeling and picked up your favourite book off the shelf and curled in on yourself on the chair in front of the fire.

You couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped your lips, at the thought that this was always where you hoped you'd see yourself eventually. Just...not in hell.


	7. Chapter Seven

You lost yourself in the book, you hadn't read in a while and it was nice to escape to another world after everything that had happened. You got about a third of a way through when you again wondered how this was going to work. For some reason he wanted you alive and, somewhat, healthy (account of the fact he healed you). As well as food and water you would need hygiene supplies like soap and stuff.

"Uhh...Crowley?" You said closing your book in your lap.

"Yes Kitten?"

You turned round in the chair and saw him standing in the middle of the room, you noticed how bad he looked again, and how he seemed to be getting worse.

"I want to get cleaned up." You didn't really know what to say, as a demon he probably forgot all the little things people did and how often they did them.

"What do you need?"

"Why?"

"Because, while I'm skilled, I'm not a mind reader."

"And you'll what? Run right out and get it?"

"I don't run sweetheart," he said like it was ridiculous you would even say the word, which it kind of was but after the last day you honestly wouldn't be surprised. "And you wouldn't get everything now, I have business to attend to unlike last night and this morning. But if you give me a list some of my servants will get them." You looked at him confused for a moment.

"I don't have all day princess."

You sighed.

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, toilet roll, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, deodorant, hair ties and clips, hairbrush and towels." You said without hesitation, half the things on the list were luxuries but after the books he was making you wonder. 

"You'll have them before the day is up."

He disappeared again. You had so many more questions, but the top three still remained:

Why did he take all of you, not just your soul?

Why did you have a room?

Why was he giving you more stuff on top of that?

You were really trying not to think about it too much, scared that soon it would just be snatched away. You would go back to your brothers in a heart beat, but in a perfect world? This bedroom would be in the bunker.

***

You had almost finished the book when you heard someone clear their throat, you turned round to see an averaged height brunette with dark, deep set eyes and pale skin. She wore a simple, black a-line dress, black tights and black heels with red souls.

"Who are you?" You asked getting out of the chair.

"My name is Aeshma, my King sent me to get your requested items." The demon, Aeshma, said. She kept a straight face but you could practically feel the anger and annoyance radiating off her. Presumably because she was one of the most powerful demons (apart from Crowley obviously), and she had been sent to get toiletries for a girl who had been here five minutes compared to her.

"Um, thanks."

She gave a forced smile, "you should find them where you would expect to see them."

You both just stood and stared at each other.

"Is there anything else you need?" It was like she was reading off a script and it was blindingly obvious that she couldn't care less.

"Why is Crowley doing all this?"

She walked over to you calmly, and slapped you. You held your face and bit your lip to stop a cry escaping, it hurt a lot.

"Do not question the King," she said simply, like that justified her cutting your cheekbone with her ring.

"Call if you need anything," she said before disappearing, you saw the smile that sat on her face as she left.

As soon as she vanished you turned round to look at the damage. Apart from the red hand print and a small cut along your cheek, you were fine. You took a minute to look at your appearance for the first time today. You were still in the sweatshirt and joggers as this morning but you couldn't deny you were slightly thankful your hair was half decent, but you would happily deny that you were thankful because you looked half decent seeing Crowley.

You turned from your reflection and tried to shake the feeling away.

***

You sat naked in the warm water, curled in on yourself in the tub with your hair clipped back as you thought. The more time went on the less made sense. Crowley's assistant? Or whatever Aeshma was the equivalent to, had got everything you asked for but it was more than that. You stared at the bottles that now line your bath. 

Hustling pool and credit card schemes managed to fund your family enough for the essentials, but you didn't spend more than you needed to. Usually when you went to the store with Sam or Dean you would throw in Walmart's own brand shampoo and conditioner, it wasn't really something that bothered you. Even as a kid Christmas wasn't too much of a celebration (curtsy of John), Sam and Dean and occasionally Bobby tried their best but that was usually either an over done or underdone Christmas Dinner which you would all end up laughing about later. It still made you smile. As you got older you still didn't really celebrate the holiday, but you decided that once a year you would treat yourself and get the five dollar shampoo and conditioner that smelled like peppermint and liquorice, and that actually made your hair soft for once.

It was the same that stood on the edge of your bath.

It was the same situation as with your books, because he would've had to briefly visit the bunker to make sure he had all your books, and he then went the extra distance and got all of them leather bound. And it was the same situation with your wardrobe, because he had to briefly visit the bunker to make sure he had all your clothes, and he then went the extra distance and gave you more than you could've dreamed of.

Actually, it was more than both of those. Because you hadn't bought either of those products in months, so how the hell he knew you wanted that specific scent in your shampoo and conditioner, as well as your vanilla body wash (again, only bought at Christmas). Maybe that's why Aeshma was so pissy, because Crowley was, for some unknown reason, was paying more attention than she thought was necessary. That made the most sense, after that slap.

You brought your hand up to your cheek again and winced at the bruise. 

You cupped some water and let it fall over your body and washed yourself, you couldn't help but smile at the smell. Whenever you were freshly showered and Dean walked by he always said you smelled like custard and then would complain that he then craved apple pie for the next half hour.

You stepped out of the bath and pulled the plug, you picked up the folded towel from the floor and wrapped it around yourself.

"Aeshma didn't forget anything did she?"

"Jesus!" You almost dropped your towel as you turned around and saw Crowley standing in the now open bathroom door but luckily you gripped it again just in time. You saw him looking you up and down, part of you wished you had a bigger towel, part of you didn't.

"Ever hear of privacy?"

"It's something, I'm afraid, you'll no longer have."

You rolled your eyes. "Of course," you grumbled.

"What happened to your face?" He asked slowly walking towards you, you cleared your throat and pulled your towel up a fraction.

"Your assistant happened," you said in annoyance.

"Aeshma did this to you?" He stopped when he was about a foot away from you, he brought his hand up and you automatically flinched, he paused briefly and continued to move slower until the back of his finger tips grazed your cheek. You locked eyes for a long moment and you could've sworn you saw a flash of anger there.

"Glorified assistant if you ask me," he said. His usual demeanour had returned and he turned away from you.

"I'm going to give you a door to my throne room, if you call me again she'll turn up and next time you piss her off there might not be much left of you." He said as he walked into your bedroom, you followed him a second later but he was gone, and a new door resided in the corner of the room.

You groaned and rubbed your head, he was making your head spin from all these personality changes. Still, he only happened to rotate between his normal douche self to...something else. Something...caring? The thought made you feel weird, the King of Hell cares about you.

It was the first thing in a long time that made some kind of sense.

It should've made you shudder, Crowley caring about you, but it didn't, and that made you feel weird. It should make you feel physically sick, but it didn't. If anything, it made you smile.


	8. Chapter Eight

"One job Sam! You had one job!"

"You think I don't know that Dean?! I know I messed up, I know that, I don't need a reminder every five minutes!"

It was times like this Cas was grateful his grace was back, otherwise the brothers would've given him many headaches over the past few days. They had been arguing non stop since you left with Crowley.

"Next time I'm getting Ruby's knife."

"Good, maybe then you can actually stop yelling at me for making a small mistake."

"A small mistake that cost us our sister!"

"Enough! Both of you. You screaming at each other isn't helping, and if you don't pay attention to the rode Dean, I'll have to escort you both up to heaven much sooner than ever intended." Cas snapped. Both brothers stopped arguing, Dean looked at the rode angrily and Sam just pouted out the window.

"I miss her too," Cas said thinking aloud. Dean sighed and his grip on the wheel tightened until his knuckles were white. 

"If she were here, she'd be complaining there's no music," Sam said quietly. For once he longed to hear you and Dean scream along to Guns 'n Roses for the hundredth time, he'd welcome the earache if it meant you could be here.

"She would," Cas replied smiling.

"Either that or sh-"

"Well she's not here is she!" Dean practically screamed.

Sam and Cas were about to say something when Dean threw the door open and got out of the car, neither of the other men had noticed they had arrived at the Bunker. Cas flew into Dean's room, most of the time they had rules about things like that but his boyfriend was upset so he didn't care. He arrived when Dean slammed the door shut after walking in. After it banged shut, Cas could see his shoulders rising, showing he was taking deep breaths in effort to try and calm himself.

"Dean," Cas murmured.

Dean turned around and Cas could see the tears in his eyes, he wrapped himself around him in an instant, he instantly felt Dean sag into his touch and Cas was surprised his knees didn't buckle.

"It's okay sweetheart," Cas whispered in his ear as Dean sobbed into his shoulder.

Dean cried for a while, he was happy Cas never made an effort to shush him, he just held him tightly and when his breathing returned to normal and he pulled away, Cas just brushed away the remaining tears from his eyes.

"It's my fault she's gone Cas," his voice breaking.

"Dean tha-"

"If I didn't bare the mark she wouldn't have made the deal."

"And if I hadn't fallen for Metatron's tricks I would have never lost my grace, and she wouldn't have made the deal." 

"That's different," Dean mumbled looking away from his boyfriend's deep blue eyes.

"No it's not," Cas said tilting his chin up, "and you know it's not."

Dean sighed and buried his head in Cas's neck, Cas held him again.

"She's fine, she talks to me every night. And she has mentioned that she has a room and that Crowley gives her most things she asks for, even her favourite mug."

Dean pulled back and looked up at his boyfriend. "What?" He asked confused, Cas nodded.

"She was drinking water that was cupped in her hands, Crowley appeared and asked if she wanted a cup, she said yes and he gave her a replica of her favourite mug. It's not her actual mug because I checked and it is still in the cabinet over the sink." Dean's brow only furrowed more.

"I still can't figure out what he wants." Cas frowned.

"Don't worry anymore tonight darling," he said as he cupped Dean's face gently and kissed him softly.

"Okay," Dean whispered. Cas smiled gently and let him go, he went to leave.

"Cas?" Dean said sounding nervous, Cas turned around. 

"Yes Dean?" Cas asked tilting his head.

"Please don't leave," he whispered. To anyone with normal human hearing it would be inaudible, but to and Angel of the Lord his request was easily heard. Cas smiled brightly.

"Okay."

***

The past few days had been...normal, all be it a bit boring. You didn't dare say anything though, because every story you read about kidnappings, anytime the kidnappers give the victims some luxury and they asked for more they ended up hurt, or worse. You spent the days reading, and just like with the wardrobe, Crowley had given you more books than you asked for, that you would bet anything on them being his favourites. Mainly because one of them was a guide on whiskey.

Everyday your curiosity grew and you longed to walk through the door he put in your room, you were scared though that it may lead to your actual cell, and the best room you ever lived in would disappear.

Today, interest got the better of you and you peaked out the door while holding your breath, you let it go when you saw, it was exactly what Crowley said it was. Just a door to the throne room, you couldn't see him or the throne but you recognised the pillars and you could clearly hear Crowley saying what a demon was guilty of. You closed the door again when you heard said demon struggling after Crowley said they deserved a punishment of lava snakes.

You couldn't help but be a little thankful you didn't have that kind of torture. You buried the feeling as soon as you felt it, was this how Stockholm syndrome starts? 

That was this morning, you had a bath soon after to wash away all your confusion about everything. It worked up until now, a few hours later and you heard arguing from the other side of the door. You closed A Tale of a Tub (one of Crowley's but surprisingly had peaked your interest) and put it back on the shelf as you walked over to the door. You pressed your ear to it and listened in.

"Well it wouldn't hurt so much if you stopped it with the blood!" You heard Aeshma shout. Crowley grumbled something but you could only make out a few words.

"Speaking of *something something*, we need a new *something*. *something something something*."

"You made her last longer than I thought," Aeshma said. Suddenly there was a loud crashing that made you recoil from the door, but you pressed yourself against it again when you heard Crowley speak.

"I-I'm sorry my King." Aeshma practically whimpered. Damn, you missed what Crowley said, still, it felt good to hear Aeshma sound so scared. Bitch. "I-I just thought, I-I mean she's here and-" Crowley cut her off.

"I already told you, she is not to be touched!" Wait...what?

"Of course, m-my King."

"Do I need to drill it into your thick skull again?" There was another crash.

"N-no my King, please, just let me help you."

Crowley was injured, this you had too see. You stepped back, took a deep breath and placed your hand on the golden handle. You breathed out as you pushed the door open slowly.

When you stepped through, you saw Crowley shirtless, on his knees with his back to you. Goddamn. It took longer than it should've to rip your eyes away from his body, trying not to think about those strong, muscular arms wrapped around you, you actually noticed he had a few deep cuts on his back and arms. Aeshma was stood behind him with her back to you as well, her hair was tied up so you could clearly see a deep ligature mark around her neck. The tables around the edge of the room had been flipped and miscellaneous items were scattered around the floor.

You cleared your throat, Aeshma turned round and Crowley looked over his shoulder. Now that you could see Aeshma's face you saw it was covered in bruising and that her lip was bleeding, she was also holding a needle with, what looked like, surgical thread and you now noticed one of the marks on Crowley's back had some stitches in it. Crowley himself looked worse than you had ever seen him, the only thing you could compare him to was heroin addicts trying to come clean, you half expected him to start sweating and shaking.

Aeshma opened her mouth, presumably to yell, but you beat her to it.

"I heard crashing and yelling," you said calmly.

"This does not concern you, Winchester," she said. It sounded cold but not as angry or annoyed as last time. You looked over her shoulder at the mark with stitches.

"Those are too far apart," you said nodding towards Crowley.

"They'll do," he said facing forward, away from you, again. You took a couple steps into the room.

"They really won't," you said with an awkward laugh. "I can do them...if you want."

***

You kicked yourself as you worked on Crowley's back, he was practically your family's archenemy and you couldn't stop trying your best with these stitches.

How the hell did you get yourself in these situations?

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you saw Crowley briefly tense, did he just wince? You let out a breathy laugh.

"I would've thought the King of all demons would have a higher pain threshold."

"Yes well..."

"Well...what?" You snipped the thread. Two down, two to go. He remained silent.

"Is it the same reason as to why you look like you should be in some back alley looking for your next hit?" He turned at you briefly with wide eyes and then back again, "I heard something about blood?"

He was still quiet.

"Is it human blood you need?"

Quiet.

"I mean it would make sense, sort of, we did shoot you full of it."

Quiet. You got the message and changed the subject.

"So where did you find my brothers, because this is exactly how Sam attacks."

"They found me in Texas, I was shot at four times before they caught up with me. They apparently weren't fond of me yelling 'The British are coming!'." You giggled.

"Was that an attempt at a joke?"

"Maybe."

You smiled. "Since I was a kid, whenever Sam or Dean finished patching me up they would kiss the wounds. It was cute when I was twelve but they still do it now, even Cas thinks it's a normal custom." You really didn't know why or what you were talking about, it was like word vomit. You did, however, notice the small smile on Crowley's face.

"If you want to kiss me Kitten all you have to do is ask," he said cockily. You rolled your eyes.

"You wish," you muttered, finishing up the last stitch and cutting it. You stepped back.

As he got up on his feet again, a black shirt appeared on his chest and the thread disappeared from your hands. "Thank you," he said, he looked sincere, it made you blush. You fiddled with your fingers and looked at the floor. He smiled and went to sit on his thrown.

"If it is human blood," that made him stop succinctly before he continued to walk slowly, "why don't you, I mean I really don't want you too, but why don't you use me?" You asked as he sat down. He leant on his arm and looked at you, he was silent again.

"When Aeshma said it, you said I was not to be touched, what did you mean?"

Quiet. You sighed in annoyance and rolled your eyes.

"Am I a prisoner or what?" You were tired of beating around the bush and you just wanted one answer. You just stared at him until he finally spoke.

"I don't know Kitten," he said plainly. You scoffed in frustration and walked back to your room.

When you closed the door behind you, you leant back against it and slid down in.

What the hell kind of answer was that?


	9. Chapter Nine

You had been in hell for about a week now, and you were really worried about your mental health. You weren't depressed or anything, oh no, you were more worried about how you weren't. It was like your brain thought it was a really fucked up vacation. Everyday was pretty much the same: you read all day, have a bath when you started to feel a bit drowsy, you would talk to Cas, get ready for bed and then go to sleep. 

Some things were the same as in the bunker, like when you woke up screaming from a nightmare. If you were back in Kansas, one of the boys would run in and hold you while you cried, they all had different ways of helping you go back to sleep. Sam and Dean would tell you stories about when the other was a kid, half the time the said brother would poke his head through the door and deny anything and everything that had been said. Cas would stay in the chair by your bed and watch you, at the start it was weird but now you just found it comforting. Every once in a while Kevin would be the first one in and he would talk with you, you could tell he really missed his Mom and, while he tried to keep the conversation topic on how you were doing, you usually ended up having deep chats about how your lives were so different to normal young adults.

Now though, when you woke up screaming and reaching for a gun that wasn't there, it would usual escalate into a panic attack four times and you cried yourself back to sleep. So far, these were the only times you found yourself really missing your family.

That was until today. When you woke up from another restless night you found yourself wishing that you saw Cas on one of the chairs in your room. You frowned as you got out of bed, if you were back in the bunker and you walked out of your room frowning Sam would offer you some banana pancakes which would usually result in him trying to flip the first one, which would then end up on the ceiling or the floor. 

You wished you could taste your brothers banana pancakes again.

You brushed your teeth and found you couldn't be bothered to get out of your leggings and tank top you slept in. You had no idea why Crowley gave you more clothes on top of the ones you already owned because so far you had left this room once and you had spent three days out of the seven in pyjamas.

You walked back into your bedroom and scoured your bookshelves for something new to read. If you wanted a new book back at the bunker you would go to this little charity shop in the next town over, you got half your books from there. When you found one that looked interesting you would ring Kevin and ask him what he thought about the author, half the time if he knew the author, he had read the book and he would tell you if it was worth getting. It saved you a lot of time. Your frown turned into a pout.

The straw that broke the camels back was when you saw the whiskey book again. It reminded you of when you were fourteen and eager to try alcohol. While Sam and Dean were given a beer before they hit double digits by whatever carer John could find, both of your brothers were adamant about certain rules. Like how you weren't allowed to swear until you were sixteen and even since then the only time they didn't frown after you said anything worse than 'crap' was when your were hurt, scared or angry. 

When you were fourteen you found a beer in one of their bags, high on hormones and rebellion you quickly opened it and brought it to your lips. Before the drink touched your tongue you heard someone clear their throat. You flicked your eyes over to the motel door and saw both your brothers standing there looking pissed.

'What do you think you're doing?' Sam had asked angrily.

'Having a drink,' you replied with confidence. Sam had looked over to Dean who looked to have grown calm but never took his eyes off you.

'You hear that Sammy? Our baby sister's ready for her first drink," Sam looked at Dean slightly confused. Dean looked over to Sam.

'If she's ready then she's gotta have the good stuff," he then took his backpack off his shoulder and took a bottle of Jack Daniels out.

You remember thinking 'Well I'm glad they're finally taking me seriously and treating me as an adult.'

Dean had taken a glass from the counter and poured half a small glass of whiskey and passed it to you. Both brothers watched as you brought it to your mouth and the look of instant regret that followed.

It tasted disgusting, you tried to pull away but dean put and hand on the glass and kept it there, forcing you to swallow. It burnt going down and you had wondered how the hell Dean could sip this without choking. Dean tilted the glass until you had drank it all, when you were done he let go and you then proceeded to cough until you had almost thrown up.

Neither of your brothers had let you eat or drink anything after so your mouth had tasted awful for the next half hour. It was the last time you went behind your brothers back and, apart from a small glass of wine they pretended not to see (even though they only bought it for you) on your birthday every year since, it was the only time they let you have booze.

Just seeing the word 'whiskey' made you break down.

Loud sobs wracked your chest, you didn't even try to stop them as you fell to your knees on the rug. All the frustration and anger over the past two weeks poured out in your tears and you just wanted to go home. You wanted Cas's awkward yet effective reassurance, he never knew what to say but always gave good hugs. You wanted Sam's imperfect yet delicious cooking, it always looked like a three year old had made it but you would take it over a five star restaurant's dish any day. You wanted Kevin's annoying yet helpful knowledge over everything, it would piss you off how he could point out anything factually wrong without even thinking but anytime you ignored him it would turn out he was right. You wanted Dean's frustrating yet loving over protectiveness, he was the biggest mother hen you had ever met but he was always there. Always.

You wanted your family.

You were next to wailing for a while, when your throat felt like it was on fire and your voice was breaking you continued to cry silently. You knew he was behind you but you didn't care, you just continued to cry. Even when you eventually stopped you didn't turn round to see your captor.

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked, you looked at him from the corner of your eye, he was expressionless.

You took a few deep breaths and wiped your eyes, after what you were about to ask him you wouldn't be surprised if he fed you to the hell hounds. But you had to risk it, you had to know you tried. You turned to him with red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

"Crowley, please, I am begging you. Please, please, let me see my family."

"No," he replied monotone.

"Crowley," you crawled forward still on the floor, "I am on my knees, I'll do anything, please!" You were working yourself up again.

"No," he replied, still expressionless.

"Please, I-"

"You forget, sweetheart," he hissed down at you, " you may not be a prisoner, but I own you."

"I hate you!" You screamed as you started crying again.

"I'll add you to the list," he said plainly.

You weren't crying as hard this time but you still sobbed silently into the floor, and when you looked up again he was gone.

***

You cried and cried, and when you were done crying you cried some more, until you were nothing more than an emotionless lump curled on the floor deprived of all fluid. You stayed on there just staring at the wall longer than you were on the floor actually crying.

By the time you picked yourself up you were exhausted. It easily could've been because you cried the day away or just because you cried yourself out. You couldn't bring yourself to brush your teeth so you just crawled into bed, you didn't even pray to Cas out of fear of crying again, you just put your head under the covers and blocked out the world around you.

You woke up sometime later from a nightmare. It wasn't the usual monsters chasing you or some vampire version of your mother coming back to kill you. This time it was about how you managed to escape Crowley and get back to the bunker, but when you turned up everyone went on some massive joint speech about how you should've stayed in hell. You woke up sobbing again and it was just the icing on the cake to your day.

You cried for a while again, when you were done you just stared at the ceiling.

"It was just a dream petal," Crowley murmured. You shot up and saw him standing at the end of your bed in the dark.

You were full of frustration once more, this was all his fault.

"Of course it was a dream, I actually went home."

He didn't respond to that, instead, before he disappeared again he said:

"Try and get some sleep."

You didn't need much more prompting, you were tired of emotions right now. These were the times you envied demons. Maybe in fifty years you'd become one, maybe you'd beg Crowley to turn you, maybe then you would become his queen.

Your eyes flew open.

Where the hell did that come from?


	10. Chapter Nine

Things went a little differently, for a week after that night you didn't see Crowley again and you didn't ask for anything else (even though you had washed your hair with your body wash three times now).

Well, you didn't see Crowley, but you were sure he came into your room at least twice a day. 

You were having nightmares everyday now, usually you would at least have a one night break from them but now that break from ghosts and ghouls was taken up by nightmares to do with your family not wanting you. Usually it was like the first one, you escaping and them not wanting you back but you had also dreamed about Sam or Dean coming to rescue you. They'd come into your room and you'd be ecstatic, but then they'd call you a 'black eyed bitch' and stab you.

Every night you either woke up screaming or in tears, and every night you would get the feeling someone was watching you but every time you looked no one was there. You got the same feeling while you were reading, the hairs on the back of your neck stood up but when you looked you saw you were still alone.

You didn't know if him or Aeshma or even another demon was coming into your room. But maybe after years of zero privacy with your brothers (even after living in the bunker for months they still hadn't learn how to knock), or maybe you had finally reached your peak for reading but after a week and a day after screaming at him you found yourself about to rip your hair out unless you saw him.

It was only because you were so used to seeing at least two different people all day and defiantly not because you were starting to like him. Nope nope nope. It must be because he was the nicest demon to you, forbidding you to see your family was nice for a demon considering they usually would kill them.

All that lead you to this, pacing around the room and never finding a comfortable place to keep your hands, finally you took a deep breath and did the thing you had been debating for the past hour and a half.

"Crowley?" You called cautiously.

"Yes y/n," Crowley said from behind you, when you turned around you were taken back by two things. The first realising that he just called you your actual name, you didn't know he knew your actual name, if he wanted your attention he would call you one of your many nicknames he had given you (usually a term of endearment). The second being how much better he looked, he must have got another human prisoner or something for more human blood, whatever it was it, made your chest feel warm which instantly made you regret calling him. But he was here now, you might as well go through with the plan.

"I'm bored," you said quietly.

"I already told you-" you already knew what he was going to say, he was going to remind you you couldn't leave. You wanted to but that's not what you were going to ask, you cut him off before he said it again, which would probably drive you to tears once more.

"No I know, I just-" you took a breath. "I sat next to the door yesterday and listened to you torturing demons but..." He looked at you with a look of slight confusion as you continued. "You weren't actually torturing them, at least not in there. You just sentencing them and stuff."

"Yes. And?"

"Can I help you today? With the sentencing?" He looked more confused

"Really?"

"Yeah...I mean it's the closest thing I'm gonna get to hunting down here. He took a second to look at you but then he nodded.

"If you wish, I have some actual torturing to do for a while though, so I'll be back later for you. Wear something appropriate," he purred looking you over. You blushed as you remembered why you only slept in this t-shirt; it was completely see through. You nodded and he disappeared.

Well, it didn't really matter now, it was only a matter of time he came in while you were getting changed.

***

You had washed your hair and it had pretty much dried by now because you were taking so long to pick to wear. 'Wear something appropriate', that's what he said, but what was appropriate for sentencing demons. You found yourself wishing you had your makeup and you didn't know why, who were you trying to impress?

Crowley.

No, nope, defiantly not. You kept getting intrusive thoughts like that, no matter how hard you tried to ignore them.

You shook your head and returned to the task at hand that seemed to be getting harder, you stared at your clothes and for the first time in your life you actually thought 'I have nothing to wear'.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Crowley's side, you slowly turned and looked at the clothes he got you and wondered. He got you these clothes, most of them were like different versions of stuff you already owned, like he had highlighted a certain personality trait in them and you. What caught your eyes at first glance was the leather trousers. 

After watching Grease when you were twelve you had always wanted your own pair of leather trousers, one time in Iowa a few years ago you saw some in a shop window. You went in immediately, found your size and tried them on. You fell in love with them but there were a few reasons why you didn't get them. One: they were ridiculously expensive. Two: you couldn't run in them (and being a hunter meant you had to be ready at any moment). Three: your brothers had made run of you.

Well, these were already here, you wouldn't be running anywhere and your brothers wouldn't see you. 

You picked them up and paired them with a burgundy camisole that had a lace trim. You put them on and smiled at your reflection as you stood in front of the mirror, for the first time in a long time you felt...sexy. You completed the outfit with your boots and you were ready just as Crowley knocked on the open wardrobe door. You were bent over away from him tying your lace so you didn't see Crowley blatantly staring at your ass, but as you stood back up you saw his reflection look back up at your face. 

"Ready?"

You nodded and smiled.

"Come on then," he said sticking out his elbow, you rolled your eyes and linked your arm with his.

When you walked into the thrown room you saw a black, velvet chaise that wasn't there before placed next to the throne. You let go of Crowley's arm as you approached the thrown and he sat down, you remained standing.

"Well sit down then," he said raising his eyebrows. You did as he said and sat with a rigid back, you weren't really sure how to act right now. Where as Dean would love it because he would be sentencing demons and Sam would like it because it would give him a chance to use what little knowledge of the law he had left a long with punishing demons, you had no idea how to act here. Cocky? Scared? Just an observer?

Crowley had to bite his tongue from laughing at your first demon jitters.

"Bring him in!" Crowley called with a gravely voice.

Two men in suits dragged in a struggling man, said man was black and about six foot tall, wore what was left of a white shirt and trousers. The man struggled until he was dragged over in front of the throne and forced on his knees, one of the men in suits walked over to Crowley and passed him a rolled up piece of paper silently. Crowley unrolled it an read:

"You, Shax, are guilty of fraternising with my, the King's, biggest enemy. I sentence you-"

"I wasn't! I swear my King, my allegiance is only to you!"

You recognised him when you heard his voice. Last time you were face to face with Abaddon you and your brothers had a plan. Needless to say it didn't go well when two demons jumped you and Sam while Dean was supposed to go get Abaddon. You had been thrown to the floor and kicked multiple times when you heard Shax talking about how Abaddon was the 'Supreme Leader of Hell' or something. You found it hard to hear as you coughed up blood.

Realising it was him made your blood boil and you sat back in the chair to stop yourself from throttling the demon. Crowley looked at you out of the corner of his eye, there was a reason he waited until you were with him to sentence this demon.

You rolled your eyes as Shax continued to deny the claims, if you're gonna betray someone at least have the balls to face them.

"Supreme Leader of Hell," you said leaning on the arm of the chair. Immediately Shax stopped and fear flashed across his face, Crowley couldn't help but smirk. 

"I mean that's what you called her, is it not?" You said furrowing your brow and bringing your feet up, across the chair. You immediately knew why Crowley gave you this kind of chair; he wanted you to play it confidently. You turned to him, "I defiantly remember him calling Abaddon that." You said knowingly, you ignored the happy feeling in your stomach when he smiled at you.

Shax apparently had been shocked into silence as Crowley sentenced him.

"I sentence you to cell three four six."

Shax seemed to be as confused as you were, but what he couldn't see were how taken back the men in suits were, you couldn't help but smile when he was dragged out of the door. You turned to Crowley.

"This is fun."

He chuckled but then silence hung in the air.

"You can't see your family." Your smiled disappeared, you already knew this, why was he telling you again.

"I know," you mumbled.

"Kitten, if you choose to go to them, the contract becomes obsolete. You'll be free but Dean will bare the mark again and Cas will loose his grace again." You looked at him confused. "Loopholes are my speciality."

You were going to ask why he needed a loophole like that but you stopped yourself. This was the defining fact that told you he defiantly cared about you in some way. Whether it was a stalker way or worse you didn't, know but that he cared still made you beam. If Crowley noticed he didn't mention it.

"Next!" He called.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A couple days had passed, and since Shax you were more than eager to hang out with Crowley for a couple hours and sentence demons. Everyday you would wash up and made sure to dress in clothes from Crowley's choices, everything was tight and short but you didn't care, it made you feel good when you saw Crowley look you over. He would always give a cheeky grin and if you looked really good he would raise his eyebrows, he would then hold out his arm and you would walk together to the thrown room. It was starting to feel...normal, which you knew was bad but because you were going to be here for a while, you didn't really care. It was either this or cry in your room all day.

You picked out a grey, cropped sweater with a black collar and paired it with a black skater skirt. The top was tight and the skirt was short. Your legs were pale (as a result of never going outside during the day and even then your legs wouldn't be on show) but after reading a Cosmo article when you were twelve you had learnt how to wax your legs using old candles, after a few years the hair just stopped growing properly and you could get away with not waxing for a while. You were about to slip on your vans when you eyed the other shoe boxes, there were five in total and you hadn't even looked in them yet.

You stepped over to the shelves and peaked inside each box. One pair were pale pink dolly shoes with a bow on each. Another were strappy, black stilettos with long straps that you assumed had to be wrapped multiple times around your ankle. Another were tan, Timberland style boots with a block heal. Another were kitten heels with a reflective, platinum coloured material. The final were cream wedges with long bits of material for straps that looked to be longer than the stilettos, they looked like they would wrap up your leg. All wouldn't be something you would buy but you thought they were all gorgeous.

You sat down and looked at the tan boots, they were your favourite at first glance. You picked them up, out of the box, put them on and tied them. You got up and admired your legs in the mirror.

"Damn. I have an amazing sense of style." A voice behind you said, you were used to him popping in when you were dressed, so much so that his voice didn't even make you jump anymore. You turned around and looked at him. He looked you up and down for another second before meeting your eyes, he gave you a grin. You smiled back and walked past him, out of the closet. You sat down in one of your chairs.

"I need to talk to you about something," you said trying to sound light. Crowley's smile was traded for a look of brief confusion before he walked over and sat down opposite you.

"What can I do for you Kitten?" You could't help but smile a the nickname.

"Do you...come into my room at night?" You asked out of pure curiosity, no trace of annoyance or disgust in your voice.

You continued to have nightmares every night which usually resulted in you waking up at ungodly hours before reading to keep yourself awake. But every night when you bolted upright, you still always got the feeling you weren't alone, but again when you looked no one was there.

Crowley sighed and looked at the floor, was that...shame?

"I didn't mean to cross any boundaries," he said still not looking at you, "I'll stop."

It was weird for him to talk about boundaries when he always popped in when you could easily pop in when you could be naked or doing...stuff. 

"No it's...I mean...why?" You asked, you had already established that he cared about you, but when you had little control over your life, you basked in your ability to make Crowley show more human emotions. Whether it was nervousness, embarrassment or even slight joy, it always put a smile on your face.

"I spend most of my time next door, I can hear you when you start to stir, I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself." He said getting quieter, he still wasn't looking at you.

You saw his hand innocently resting on the arm of the chair, if you leaned forward you could easily grab it, you took the opportunity and gently took it.

"That's very sweet," you said smiling, "come on, we have demons to sentence." He smiled.

"I have a surprise for you," he said standing up, sticking out his elbow. You furrowed your brows but smiled as you stood up. You linked arms with him, with the heels on you were even more taller than him but you didn't care. You just held on tighter when he brought you to a new room.

***

"I know you said you didn't want to torture anyone but I think you'll like this." Your eyes widen when you saw where you were, and what Crowley said didn't exactly reassure you. You were standing in a cell facing the door, it was very dark and you could hear chains clinking together, you would probably be able to see who was making the noise but you refused to turn round and see some poor, trapped soul absolutely broken.

"Crowley..." you said slowly, after everything that had happened you were a little surprised. Maybe this was your torture? Maybe him 'caring about you' was all part of the ruse?

"y/n, sweetheart, turn around." Crowley murmured in your ear, he was standing so close it made you tingle.

You slowly turned and you saw Shax kneeling in the middle of the room, each arm held up by chains and his clothes were covered in even more dirt and blood than when you last saw him. You were right when you said the prisoner would be broken, Shax looked barely awake as his head lolled towards one side and he looked like he was panting.

"Crowley?" You said again but in a confused tone.

"I need some information out of him, names working with Abaddon and such. I can't seem to get much out of him and I know first hand that you are good at torture," you chuckled awkwardly, "you still have your soul, you have a more...humane touch. It's the one thing I lack."

You thought about what Crowley said for a moment. This could be...fun? You did this kind of thing a lot over the past few years, you were definitely good at it. You thought sentencing would be the closest thing to hunting, but actually this would be more like it. Yeah, this would be fun.

"Crowley, I'm gonna need an angel blade, holy water, a bat with a nail through it and six jaguars." Crowley smiled.

"Right away kitten."

***

Sam wrapped his blanket around himself and walked out of his room to the kitchen for another cup of coffee, he passed Kevin's empty seat on the way. The younger boy took to translating in his room after you left. The first few days one of the others would go in and check on him, only to be greeted by a grunt and then being ignored. Now though, a few weeks down the line they barely saw the prophet and the brothers only really saw each other on hunts.

"Jeez man, when was the last time you showered?" Dean asked, Sam looked away from the pot he had been staring at intently.

"Few days," he mumbled. Dean looked at his younger brother and sighed.

"Sammy, you need a hobby," he said trying to sound bright, Sam gritted his teeth. "And don't say you have one because trying to get any demon to make a deal with you isn't a hobby."

"What do you expect me to do?!" Sam yelled, he had had enough and his brother being condescending didn't help. 

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just tryna help my brother out of a rut." Dean said defensively.

"Help me? Help yourself Dean!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dean said, voice rising.

"I mean drowning your sorrows in whiskey every night!"

"It's worked for me for the past thirty years!"

"Yeah well it won't work for me, not while I'm working to get our sister back!"

"You think I haven't been trying to get her back?! I've been trying to make a deal with every damn demon we come across!"

"Is this before or after Cas drags your stumbling ass to bed?!"

"Enough!"

Both brothers turned to see Cas and Kevin standing in the doorway, Cas looked furious and Kevin looked tired, like down to the bone tired.

"I thought I told you two to knock it off because arguing isn't going to bring her back!" Cas snapped taking a step into the kitchen. The three men looked gobsmacked at the angels harshness.

"I came here to get the three of you together," he said briefly turning to Kevin and then back to the brothers. "You are all showing very self destructive behaviour, you all need to stop."

"Well that's a little easier said than done Cas," Dean said gruffly looking at the floor. Cas had a gentle expression on his face as he took a step closer to Dean.

"You all need to stop." He said softer this time.

"We can't," Sam piped up, "not until she's back."

"Well then we keep trying," Cas said turning to him.

"In case you haven't noticed Cas, that plan's not doing so well."

"Well then we need a new plan," Dean said, turning the attention to him. "A better plan, one that'll work. We're in it for the long game here, so it has to work."

The guys nodded.

"Any ideas?"


	12. Chapter Twelve

You bolted upright, your breathing was quick and was getting quicker, you were cold but sweating and you could still taste the blood in your mouth from when the werewolf ripped your throat open. Tears continued to run from your eyes and you didn't dare open your throat, lest the sobs that were forming escape.

"y/n, sweetheart, breathe." A voice cut through your downward spiral.

You looked over to the doorway with blurry vision and saw Crowley standing in front of the closed door. You tried to do as he said but you couldn't, if anything you got worse because you couldn't contain your cries. As one fell out your mouth Crowley rushed over to your bedside.

"Kitten, you're awake now. It's over, it didn't happen, you're okay." He murmured.

You managed to stop sobbing but you couldn't take anything more than small gasps of oxygen.

You felt something touch your hand. You were about to start sobbing again when you looked down and saw Crowley was gently and slowly running his fingers over your palm.

For some reason that grounded you more than anything anyone could've said in that moment, even more than anytime the boys had calmed you down. You found yourself taking deeper breaths as you watched his fingers dance over your skin.

Crowley kept doing it until the only hint that you had been crying was the occasional hiccup, the he brought his hand up to your forehead and brushed the damp hair out of your face, he gave you a soft smile as you looked at him.

"Better?" He asked quietly, you nodded. He held up a glass of water and passed it to you, you brought it up to your lips and sipped the cold liquid a few times before you passed it back to the man.

"Get some sleep," he said making the glass disappear, he then turned and took a few steps towards the door.

"Please don't go." You blurted, you covered your mouth and blushed. He stopped and turned.

"I-I don't want to be alone," you practically whispered, "b-before...one of the guys would stay with me." You looked at the floor. "Please don't go."

You couldn't see but his expression softened.

"Of course," he said not much louder than you. You finally looked up as he walked over to one of the chairs, he sat down and got another glass. He sipped the, what looked to be, whiskey and looked at you.

"Get some sleep," he purred.

You nodded and lay down. You rolled over and weren't far off slumber when you spoke again.

"Hey Crowley?"

"Yes Kitten?"

"Thank you," you yawned. You were asleep before you heard his reply.

"You're welcome darling."

***

"Okay," you sighed walking into the thrown room, "I've got all I can out of Shax. You got enough names?"

"Yes." Crowley answered tersely, he didn't even look up from the contract Aeshma was showing him. You stood awkwardly for a moment and looked around the room.

"Need anything else?"

Crowley didn't even answer this time, instead Aeshma scoffed and poorly whispered something to Crowley so you could hear.

"Your pet talks too much."

You rolled your eyes and huffed in annoyance as you walked into your room. Some days Crowley was like this, a dick for no reason. It was annoying when it happened because it threw you enough when he was nice, the past week he had calmed you down after every nightmare and watched you sleep, you didn't even have to ask him to stay after the first night! You growled and threw yourself on your bed.

You sat on the bed for a while before you heard Crowley speak, your head snapped up and you saw that you hadn't closed your door properly meaning you could hear him quite easily when he said:

"I need you to get me another one, the last one's been rung dry."

It didn't take much to figure out he was talking about, looking back you realised that he was paler and looked kind of clammy at first glance earlier.

You thought deeply for a moment so you didn't hear Aeshma's say something along the lines of 'as soon as possible', or her scuttling out of the room.

You knew what you needed to do, you knew you shouldn't, but you just had to.

You got up and closed the door, you didn't even know if she would come, or even if Crowley would show up instead.

"Aeshma?" You called hesitantly.

"What?" She asked rudely as she appeared behind you. You jumped but quickly composed yourself again.

"If I ask you to get something, will you tell Crowley about it?"

"Depends whether or not his reaction will amuse me."

"How would you know if it would or not before you said?"

"I wouldn't." You rolled your eyes.

"I need a standard, clean, twenty-six gauge needle and syringe." She cocked her head briefly but gave a single nod.

"Right away," she disappeared before returning again with the needle in her hand. She passed it to you.

"Thank you," you murmured as she disappeared again.

You sat down in front of the fire place and pulled your sleeve up. You took the hair tie that was around your wrist and brought it up, above your elbow, luckily it was enough to find a vein with. You took a deep breath and pushed the needle into your arm.

You pulled back on the plunger until your blood reached the five millimetre mark, that would have to do. It was just a 'tie you over' shot.

You pulled it out of your arm and rolled your sleeve down, uncaring of the small blood spot that formed on your brothers flannel shirt.

When you walked back into the throne room Crowley was sat with his eyes closed resting on his arm. You cleared your throat when you got to the middle of the room, hiding the syringe behind your back. He opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked rubbing his chin.

"I overheard you ran out of blood," you said not beating around the bush, "and I know you said I wasn't to be touched but...I still don't get why."

He opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off and showed him the needle.

"It's already done."

He sighed and stood up, he took slow steps towards you until he was right in front of you. You didn't know if he was going to kiss you or slap you.

"Just this once," he muttered looking at the needle.

"Just this once." You said with a slight smile, passing him the needle and walking out again.

***

"Crowley?" You called after finishing your prayer to Cas.

"Kitten," he said from behind you. You looked over and saw he was already looking much better than a few days ago, Aeshma must have found him a proper source, you tried not to think about the poor bastard they were draining dry. You stood up, away from your bed and turned to the demon.

"I just thought," you started walking over to your chairs, he followed. "You removed the mark from Dean and put it on someone else." You said sitting down.

"Right," he said sitting opposite you.

"You said it went on someone more willing, who did you put it on?" He chuckled.

"You'd be surprised what devil worshippers would do these days when they think you're Satan." You fake gasped.

"Oh Crowley, you bad, bad boy." You practically growled, a playful smirk landed on his face.

You felt goosebumps prickle on your skin and brought your feet up to sit on to keep them warm. You knew you should've put on warmer pyjamas. Crowley noticed and snapped his fingers, the fire instantly started.

"Better?"

You smiled and nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear and looking to the floor.

"Oh, by the way," he said making you look at him again, "I have another job for you if you're up for it."

You cocked your head in curiosity.

"The demon we sentenced earlier, Zepar," you nodded. "I've heard word that she was another follower of Abaddon, and I thought 'who do I know that can get more confessions than a priest on Sunday'?" You giggled and blushed again, it was weird that a compliment on torture made you feel so giddy. He smiled, "you up for it?"

"Hell yeah." You said beaming, the smile Crowley was giving you made you feel all warm inside.

"I also realised, I never thanked you for what you did for me a few days ago."

"It was nothing, really." You replied shrugging.

"Not to me," he said a bit fast. He quickly recovered though so you didn't have time to react, "I'm not good with gratitude so I brought all your makeup here, as a thank you." You smiled again and nodded.

"It'll do." He chuckled

"I wanted to ask you something else as well."

"Anything."

"What is the stick that's up Aeshma's ass?"

Crowley laugh and you both began to complain about his 'secretary', and for the first time in a while you felt like something could actually...happen, between you two.

It felt so wrong. Yet so, so, right.

***

Time passed and weirdly, you felt more normal than you had in a long time. It was nice not to have to worry about the angels, or Abaddon or even the tablets. It was like the good old days. You loved Kevin, and Cas, and everyone else who had helped you over the past few years, but you would be lying if you said you didn't miss the good old days when it was just a good ol' salt and burn with your brothers.

Many days were either spent sentencing or torturing. Again, it was weird torturing for someone you had tried to kill, many, many, many times in the past. Most days it was enough to get you out of bed, but some days you just couldn't do it. The thought of you never seeing your family again made you cry and ignore any interaction Crowley attempted to make with you. The days that followed were usually spent reading until you wanted to cut up some demons again.

The cycle repeated for months with no end in sight.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Tomorrow night? Are you sure?" Sam asked following Dean to the map on the table.

"We can't wait any longer Sammy, she can't wait any longer" he replied, "I can't wait any longer."

"It's a good a time as any," Kevin said.

"And we're sure it'll work?" Sam asked to the room.

"You have had worse plans." Cas said, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Cas, that's er...very reassuring."

"It'll work Sam, okay? It has too," Dean said placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. He begrudgingly nodded.

"Okay," he huffed, "let's rest up then. It's already past midnight."

"It is?" Cas asked urgently, all eyes fell on him.

"Yeah Cas, why?" Kevin asked, Cas's brow furrowed.

"She prays to me every night. Never before nine but always before twelve, she hasn't prayed to me yet." The boys looked confused and shocked at what the man said.

"Always?" Kevin asked quietly.

"Yes, every night since she left."

Dean walked over to his (secret) boyfriend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," Cas looked up at him, "tomorrow night."

***

"Kitten."

You looked up from your book.

"Ooh Kitten!" He called in a singsong voice.

You put the book down and walked hesitantly over to the door. Crowley hadn't just zap in like usual when he wanted something. It was weird.

You walked into the throne room to see demons taking things out of the room and Crowley at his usual spot above the rest on his throne.

"Ahh Kitten," he said when he saw you walk in. "Get ready, we're celebrating." Your brows furrowed but you smiled.

"Celebrating what?" You asked, he threw out his arms.

"The death of my biggest enemy of course," your face fell and you held your breath, scared he would say one of your brothers names. "Abaddon." You breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What should I wear?" He smiled and looked you over.

"Something...nice."

You smiled again and nodded before walking out of the room.

***

Sat at the vanity, you combed through your lashes a few times before picking up a mascara. Like with your clothes and soap, Crowley had gone above and beyond with your makeup. Along with all the makeup you owned in the bunker, he had given you high end stuff along with three the three dollar, thick, two-shades-too-dark crap you got when you could.

As you applied the Better Than Sex mascara your mind wondered. What the hell were you going to wear? He said something nice, but you didn't really own anything nice, you didn't even know what he was planning to do as a celebration. 

You did a basic smokey eye that would go with anything, that along with your, now, long ass lashes made your eyes really pop. You sat back and admired the start of your makeup when something caught your eye. It was the black dress on Crowley's side of the closet.

You always considered it as not being something you would wear, especially when at the start of all this you didn't think you'd be leaving this room. But a lot had changed over the past months; you usually only spent one day a week in your room (apart from sleeping and bathing), you tortured demons to get information on a common enemy and, most important and surprising, you had learned Crowley cared about you.

And you cared about him.

You tried to deny it for a long time, but after a while you couldn't deny the truth. Whenever you saw him you got butterflies, and whenever he whispered in your ear (which he did a lot when he wanted to tell you something with other demons present) you just wished he would stop talking and start kissing. Your nightmares were beginning to taper, you still had them but now you had a night break again, and those nights you dreamt about Crowley. Sometimes you would be on a normal date, but sometimes you would be doing...well, much more.

Now, sitting here, trying to find any imperfection to your make up and trying to figure out what to wear you couldn't help but feel like this was a first date.

You huffed out a laugh, if your brothers knew how you felt you'd be in for one hell of a lecture.

Oh god.

Oh god.

Your brothers.

Cas.

You didn't speak to Cas last night.

You forgot.

You actually forgot about your family.

How?

Last night Crowley had popped in, unexpectedly again, and informed you that Aeshma had been smote by Cas. Part of you wanted to say that you were sad, but that bitch got what was coming to her. That brief message turned into a two hour conversation, with various topics like books and drinks (he was very passionate about whiskey).

He only bid you goodnight when you couldn't stop yawning, after he left you just got in bed and went to sleep.

How could you forget your family?

You were glad you started with your eye makeup because a tear escaped your eye, you quickly grabbed a tissue to stop the on coming river. Luckily it was enough and you didn't ruin what you had already spent half an hour on.

What was happening to you? The more time you spent away from your family, the more you missed them, but the more time you spent here the more you felt you would miss it when you left.

It was inevitable you would leave. Your brothers would never stop trying to get you back, and even if they did, it wasn't much of an ask to kill Crowley. That would make your contract obsolete and Dean would get the mark back and Cas would probably loose his grace again.

Then why was the thought that scared you so much was Crowley dying?

You couldn't think about it anymore, it made your head hurt. It wasn't everyday that Crowley told you to get dressed up to celebrate, you couldn't think about your family anymore without making yourself more sad, and right now you wanted to make the most of whatever he had planned.

***

You looked in the mirror for the fiftieth time and finally settled on hair down. Now, you just had to get dressed and you'd be ready. You had managed to block out all thoughts of your family or the past hour, as horrible as it was you needed a night, just one night, to forget about your eternal damnation (or what ever the hell it was). 

You stood up and took a few steps to Crowley's choices of clothes. He said wear something nice, that could mean a lot, but still the dress was catching your eye. It look like something a goth queen would wear...so it was right up your street. You had always considered it not you when you first got here, but back then your wardrobe consisted of jeans and flannel. Now though it was much more short skirts and tight tops, things your brothers would never let you wear. Even if they did you had no one to impress and no where to show it off. But all that was different now.

You held the dress up to your body again in front of the mirror, like you did the first night. Now with your makeup on and your hair done you had the confidence to at least put it on.

You turned away from the mirror and took off your clothes, you wouldn't need a bra with the corset bodice but you slipped on your good underwear. Jo had taken you shopping a few years ago and you bought half of Victoria Secret (thanks to stolen credit cards), you had out grown most of them by now but luckily one Brazilian style with white lace still fitted you.

You stepped into the dress and pulled it up. You tugged on the ribbon at the back, hard, until you felt like you could hardly breathe. You tied it in a bow and re-arranged your boobs, when they sat comfortably you took a deep breath and turned around.

You looked...gorgeous.

The black made your pale skin look good for what felt like the first time in your life. You wished you had a necklace the accent your chest but then that could make you chest look tacky, your boobs were probably enough anyway. The corset, while hard to breathe in, made you look ever so skinny but still showed your natural curve.

Yes. This was the dress.

You smiled and pulled out the black stilettos from their box from on shelf. You sat at the vanity again and pulled up the thousands of layers of netting to access your feet and put them on. The last time you wore heels you ended up with an arm full of stitches after trying to catch a vampire and falling on a broken mirror. You chuckled at the memory, it deterred you from wearing heels again.

You stood up and looked in the mirror one more, you let out a sighed of relief.

"Kitten?"

You looked over your shoulder and only now realised that the door to your bedroom was closed, usually Crowley would appear in your room to escort you out when you were ready for whatever. Just by chance the door was always open, but you made sure to close it today so you could get the right lighting for your makeup.

You held your breath and looked at the floor as you opened the door, you saw his familiar shoes and waited for him to say something.

But he didn't, he didn't say anything. You looked up slowly and almost laughed at his expression, you had to bite your lip. You had seen fleeting expressions of confusion over the past few months, but this was so much more. He was looking at you like he couldn't believe you existed, like the very fact you were stood in front of him didn't make sense. You smiled.

"So..."

"You...look...beautiful." Crowley looked into your eyes. "Dare I say...perfect."

You blushed and he grinned.

"y/n, will you go to dinner with me?" He asked holding out his arm, you smile again.

"Yes," you said before linking arms. You both started to walk to the door.

"By the way," he purred in your ear, "that dress is my favourite."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The throne room had been transformed. Whatever debris that had been sprinkled around the edges of the room had been removed and replaced with a long table in the centre. Crowley's throne had been moved from it's step and now sat at one end of the rectangular table, at the other end was a wooden chair as intricate as the throne with curlicue patterns near the top. The table was covered in a variety of food from a whole pig with the apple and everything, to bowls with exotic fruit like quince. Crowley lead you to the chair and pulled it out for you.

"Such a gentleman," you muttered as he walked over to his throne.

"Wine?" He asked sitting down.

"Red," you replied. He smirked.

"I like your style," he snapped his fingers and a demon you didn't recognise scuttled in. He was dressed like a waiter and poured you some wine in a goblet style cup before doing the same to Crowley. 

"Cheers," Crowley said raising his cup. You raised yours and you both sipped.

"Pinot Noir, good choice."

He smiled again.

"So," you said leaning back, "Abaddon's dead." 

"Mmm," Crowley said putting down his cup down after another sip of wine. "Never underestimate goth, she was quite vicious." You chuckled.

"I like her already."

"She had the same hair as your brother." You smiled but then your eyes went sad.

Sam.

Dean.

Castiel.

You forgot about all of them.

And you just did again.

You didn't know how long you were quiet before Crowley spoke up.

"Kitten? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," you sighed, "I just..."

"What? Tell me. Please." 

You looked up at him. Did the King of Hell just beg?

"I just...And please don't find this weird... I just keep forgetting that...I'm not meant to be here." 

"What do you mean?" He asked, head cocked in confusion.

"Well...I'm here because of the deal we made, but...I don't know."

Both you and Crowley knew that was a lie but he didn't pry any further. He snapped his fingers again and some more demons scurried in and stood next to the table, he changed the subject.

"So...What would you like to eat?"

You bit your lip and looked around the table, you stopped when you saw the pig. It made you think of Dean, you had to stop yourself feeling sad and decided to eat some in his honour.

Crowley saw you staring at the animal and snapped his fingers after pointing to it. Two demons placed some the ham on a plates before placing some salad and a roll on the plate as well. They walked over to you and Crowley and placed it in front of either of you. Normally you would just tear into it, not bothering with cutlery, but the atmosphere was different here than in the Bunker with the boys, so you picked up your main meal knife and fork (Bella gave you etiquette lessons for a scam a few years ago and you actually remembered a few things) and dug in.

You didn't notice Crowley doing the same, you were too focused on the delicious food. It was amazing, it took everything in you not to eat as quick as possible jut to get the most flavour in your mouth at once. The ham was tender, the salad was fresh and crispy and the rolls were still warm. In between mouthfuls you spoke.

"This is amazing." Crowley chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it."

You ate in silence for a while when a thought struck you.

"Hey," you said getting his attention, Crowley looked at you. "How come I haven't had the need to eat since I've been here? I mean, I haven't been keeping track but it's easily been months."

He nodded. "Four months, three days and," he looked at his watch, "twenty hours." You smiled, he smiled back.

"It was part of the deal. When you agreed to be mine you also, without knowing, agreed to a...different metabolism, in a way." 

"Huh," you said slightly dumbfounded.

"It's a similar situation as Cas; you can eat but you don't have too." You nodded again.

"Is that what it's like for you?"

"Yes it is actually," he replied taking a sip of wine.

"I have another question as well," you said setting your cutlery down. He had done the impossible, he made you that curious that you stop eating.

"Anything," Crowley replied setting the drink down again.

"Why have Dean get the mark if you could've had someone else have it from the get go."

Crowley pursed his lips and sighed. "Truth be told I don't know. I think I had the highest hopes for your brother, who wouldn't want a Winchester on there side?"

"Is that why you made the deal with me? Tryna' win me over," you joked, smirking. He chuckled.

"Actually I don't know about that either."

Your head cocked and your brows furrowed without any prompting.

"I fully intended to have your brother bear the mark, kill Abaddon and go full demon."

You didn't react, that was the Crowley you knew...at least the one before all this.

"But...When I escaped, something in me wouldn't leave without you."

You felt a slight blush rise to your cheeks but you kept staring at him. He just stared back.

"How'd you end up here?" The question fell out of your mouth before you could stop it.

"I made a deal."

"What did you get for ten years before damnation then?" You asked finally tearing your eyes away from him to pick up your cup.

"Three inches."

"Three inches? What's the point in asking for that if you choose that poor bastard to posses, Mister Five Foot Nine?" You half joked taking a sip.

"The three inches weren't added onto my height, Kitten." He replied smirking, you choked on your wine.

You couldn't help being innocent. Being a hunter didn't make dating easy, the only reason you had had your fist kiss was because you rescued a high school football team from a ghoul and the quarterback squeezed a kiss in (to be fair, you weren't complaining) before Dean and Sam both pulled him off you.

"That's the only reason I put up with Mister Five Foot Nine; what he lacks in height...well, you know the rest." He said taking a sip of his wine.

"I thought it was the accent," you smiled.

"That too," he smiled back.

***

You conversed for hours, you were on a second bottle of wine by the time you had both finished your fruit. You were slightly tipsy but it just made you loosen up enough to talk about things you wouldn't even talk about with Sam or Dean.

"He did not."

"He did, swear on my throne. This man sold his soul so a woman would treat him like shit."

"Why sell your soul when you can rent a dominatrix for an hour?" You laughed.

"Don't know, don't care," Crowley smiled. "A soul's a soul, even one of a masochist."

You giggled, he smiled.

"I don't know how someone could like that," he started while he poured another glass. You didn't know where the 'staff' had gone but you didn't care. "I mean I'm up for almost anything, I've tried it all. But never really got into the whole woman dom thing."

You smiled and looked at your empty plate, "I wouldn't know." You looked up at his confused face again. "Virgin," you said shrugging.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, you nodded.

"Surprising," he said looking at your body. It felt good, and that wasn't the alcohol talking.

"Shall we open another bottle?" He asked, you shook your head.

"Anymore and I'll be on the floor."

He smiled and got up, he walked over to you. "Then let me escort you back to your room, Darling." He held out his arm.

You smiled and got up taking his arm. You walked over to your room, he even opened the door for you to walk through.

As soon as you were in the room you walked over to your wardrobe and opened the door, you walked in and started to take off your shoes. "I love these shoes Crowley, I really do. But I don't think they love me." You got one off and put it in the box on the shelf.

As you pulled off the other one you lost your balance and almost fell when you felt hands on your waist.

"Careful," Crowley purred in your ear. You put the other shoe in the box, slower this time, but his hands didn't move.

"I love the dress as well," you said quietly.

"You make the dress look better."

You looked up at the mirror was a few feet in front of you and you saw how he was looking at your body.

Fuck it. He wants it. You want it. You went for it.

You turned around and he moved his hands back down to his side. You kept eye contact with him as you untied your corset back, pulled it loose and let the dress drop to your feet.

"Does that mean I look better without the dress?" You asked stepping closer as he looked you over.

"Defiantly."

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in for a kiss. It was intense, your hands automatically went up to cup his face like you were scared he would pull away. He held you tighter for a second before you both found a rhythm and sunk into it. His teeth teased your lower lip and a quiet moan escaped your lips, you felt him smirk and his hands went further down you back until they gently ran over the curve of your ass. You jumped and luckily he got the message, as he caught you and you wrapped your legs around his body. He walked over to the bed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen chapters in and finally some smut WOO
> 
> Never written smut before so try not to be too harsh

Crowley gripped your thighs tightly as he carried you over to the bed, your arms were wrapped around his neck while your tongue explored his mouth. You squeaked in surprise as he threw you down on the silk sheets. 

Crowley was looking down at you when his tongue ran over his lower lip, like a predator eyeing up his prey. You smiled and opened up your legs, inviting him to crawl on top.

"Are you sure, Kitten?" He growled, you could hear the want in his voice but the fact he was asking made you even more sure. You slowly got up until you were sat on your knees in front of him.

"Losing my virginity to the King of Hell," you purred. "Well you know what they say: start at the bottom," you slowly unbuckled his belt, "and the only way to go is up." You ran your hands over his abdomen and ran them up on his shoulders and took off his suit jacket.

"Oh...shut up you," he said leaning into you, pressing his lips to yours once more. You fumbled with his shirt buttons as you kissed him and started to fall backwards on the bed as Crowley pushed himself onto you.

As you managed to get the last of his buttons undone he moved his lips onto your neck, slowly teasing them with his teeth. He moved with you as you pulled off his shirt before bringing his arms down again and running them over your thigh, gently touching the inside. He let his fingers dance over the lace panties, you couldn't help but mewl and the barely there touch and lifted up your hips in desperation to feel more. Crowley removed his mouth from your neck and moved it up towards your ear.

"Ah ah ah," he growled. You bit your lip to stop yourself from whining at his breath on your neck. "Let me do what I do best." He bit on the top of your ear and you couldn't stop the moan this time.

He kissed you again as he undid his trousers and slipped them off, you ran your hands over his back and only know noticed how firm his body was. He wasn't all defined but he had little to no fat on him and every muscle was built up enough that you could feel the hard tissue while he wasn't flexing.

He copied your movements but brought his hands down to your ass again and grabbed hard. You whimpered, it hurt, but it felt good. Crowley pulled back slightly.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I haven't been with a virgin in a while."

You were breathing heavily as you moved your hand from his back and placed it over his on your ass, you pushed his palm and fingers making him grab it again.

"Don't apologise," you breathed before resuming the kiss. You felt him smirk and he continued to palm your backside.

Your body's started slowly pressing themselves together more and more, until he was constantly poking you with his pulsating member. Around this time you felt his hand move from your ass and slowly work it's way to your inner thigh again. You quivered as you felt him tug down your panties and slowly run one finger over your clit, down towards your vagina. You felt his lips slightly smile at how wet you were, they then went onto your neck and slowly worked down their way to your chest. Just as they enclosed on your nipple you gasped as he slipped a finger inside of you.

Crowley's finger curled slightly and he started to rub slowly on the g-spot.

"Oh right there," you moaned, biting your lip when he slipped another finger in. You were so tight but it felt so good. His fingers gradually picked up speed and he started biting your ear again. He kept getting faster and faster until you felt, what you assumed was the build up to an orgasm. You didn't find out however because just as you were about to cum he took his fingers out.

Crowley briefly looked up and saw your annoyed face, if looks could kill...

"Just consider it a preview on what's to come," he smirked. You rolled your eyes but smiled and looked down at his waist.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Crowley." Your hands grabbed the elastic of his boxers that were doing a bad job of hiding his throbbing cock, a seductive smiled crept on his lips.

"I don't intend to."

"Prove it."

He needed no further instruction as he kissed you again, he grabbed onto the underneath of both of your thighs as you managed to tug down his boxers. You couldn't see it but your knew he was huge from the way it was pressed up against you earlier.

He slipped the tip inside and you cried out.

To anyone listening it could've easily been mistaken for a pained cry and it was in a way. He had only prepped you with two fingers and compared to this it was like preparing for a hurricane with a wind breaker. But you were starting to assume you might like a bit of pain.

"Am I too much?" He asked stopping, you could barely hear him over your own heart beat.

"No! No, I can take it."

He hesitantly put the rest of himself inside, it was so big. You bit your lip as he slowly started thrusting.

"Oh Crowley." You moaned in pleasure, you felt him pick up the pace but only slightly.

"Oh please Crowley, I want you. Faster!" He gradually got quicker and soon you heard a few moans escape him.

"Oh y/n"

He briefly hit the sweet spot and you moan loudly again.

"Oh y/n, you're so tight. It feels so good." He was getting at a good speed now but he wasn't hitting the spot as frequently as you'd like.

"Harder! Please!" He did as you said but you realised why he was holding back, he was so rough but again it felt so good. You bit your lip.

"Yes, oh yes. Right there! Keep going!" You said over Crowley's groans, you could tell he was close, which was good because so were you.

"Oh Crowley...I'm gonna..." You were building again, you tried to hold out as long as possible but it was hard.

"Say my name. Say my name y/n." 

"Crowley!" You moaned loudly as you rode out the wave of ecstasy that was your first orgasm. You were constricting yourself around him so he wasn't far behind. Just before you were done you felt him explode inside of you. You both fell against the bed panting.

***

You shivered and pulled the covers up further over you. Crowley briefly looked down at you before pausing dancing his fingers over your arm to snap them, the fire instantly started and his hand resumed it's position.

"You've got to teach me how to do that," you said. You felt a chuckle resonate through his chest.

After you had both caught your breath earlier, you had both crawled under the covers, Crowley wrapped an arm around you and you were leaning against his chest. You just sat in silence, content in each others company.

"That was...Amazing, by the way," you said.

"Weren't so bad yourself," he replied, you looked at him briefly in disbelief. "For a virgin." He added. You rolled your eyes and playfully smacked him. He chuckled again.

"What now?" You asked in a tiny voice.

"What do you mean?"

You sat up so you could see him uncaring of the sheet that slid over your top half.

"Well, I'd like to do that again, but I doubt it would be a healthy relationship." You laughed awkwardly. Crowley smiled.

"It's all up to you Kitten, when you figure it out please let me know. But there's no pressure, this can be as un-involved," he brushed some hair out of your face, "or as involved as you'd like."

You smiled and resumed your place on his chest.

"I defiantly want more than just sex."

You held your breath as you waited for a reply, he didn't say anything but the kiss to the back of your head spoke enough, especially when he then rested his cheek on the top of your head.

But then he went stiff, his entire body tensed up you looked up at him and saw his eyes were foggy and unfocused, like he was zoned out but more...

You were about to ask him what was wrong when he disappeared.

***

Crowley looked up and saw he was with Sam, Dean and Castiel staring at him before quickly looking away.

"Crowley! Why the hell are you naked?" Dean demanded. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Squirrel." He couldn't deny it filled him with some joy at the knowledge that he slept with two of his biggest enemy's sister. Cas rolled his eyes and threw a sheet into the devils trap of the abandoned warehouse, Crowley covered himself up.

"What do you want, boys?" He asked, Sam scoffed.

"What do you think? We want our sister back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for some reason I thought I wrote that Crowley was held hostage in an abandoned warehouse, u know the kind that have sheets and dust covering everything, but I didn't lol, I've changed it now so if u read the original and commented about the random sheet well spotted lol


End file.
